Ty-Structs
by Dinofanx
Summary: An AU! WARNING: Don't read if you're not a fan of this ship and might get offended by some parts of the story. If you're not a fan of this ship, DON'T READ!
1. Kiss

Ty woke up in the middle of the night, he had another dream, no actually, it was more of an impossible, beautiful, non-realistic fantasy he always hid deep inside of his mind which would never leave him listless… He decided to go for a night drive, he went to the cliff where D-Structs for the first time attempted to dispose of him. But when he climbed up there, he noticed someone's already been standing there…

"D-Structs!" Ty angrily called his name.

"Ty," D-Structs said as he turned to him.

"What are you doing here?!" Ty started questioning.

"Just watching over MY crater," D-Structs challengingly replied.

" _Ha_! I believe you said YOUR incorrectly," Ty mockingly answered back.

"Think what you like! This is **my** territory and nothing can change that!"

"I agree because that has already changed," Ty wasn't giving up either.

"How dare you, you're nothing but a feeble invader, intruder. And I will defeat you, I will win this fight!" D-Structs told him.

"Then why don't you do it now? Look around, we're all alone. Aren't you strong enough to defeat me? Or is it maybe, that you can't do it?" Ty fearlessly challenged him.

"I thought it would sit better if your friends had a privilege of watching. Unfortunately, you just seized them that chance!" D-Structs threateningly growled as he prepared to attack.

"There is nothing you can do to me," Ty confidently stated.

" _Ha_! I would love to know what makes you think so," D-Structs laughed at his words.

" _Oh_ , I believe you know," Ty sneakily explained although D-Structs seemed confused. Then red T-Trux came to him, D-Structs's eyes narrowed, he prepared to be attacked. But instead, Ty quickly moved his head closer to his and put his jaw in D-Structs's, Ty started softly biting his jaw; he **kissed** him a couple of times…

D-Structs's eyes opened wide, but he hasn't moved, he could only vacantly gape at Ty, he wasn't prepared for **this**. After a few moments Ty moved away from him; he was smiling. D-Structs's engine suddenly ran a lot faster.

"What is wrong with you!? Have you lost your senses?!" he attempted to sound angry, but he was too shaken to succeed in that.

"Say you didn't like it," Ty dared him.

D-Structs didn't intend to answer that, he took a deep breath "But… why?" he asked, this time his voice was a little bit softer.

"I like you… **really**. But I couldn't dare to admit that. I thought you could never feel the same way… I am glad I was wrong," Ty confessed as he smiled, D-Structs was stunned by his bravery to say all this.

"How can you know I feel the same…?" he was still confused.

"Well, for starters, you could've pushed me away; but you didn't. And today… Dreadtrux could've crushed me, but you distracted her and pulled her away," Ty reminded him.

"I reacted because you helped me. But I do not understand why did you move me out of her way if you knew I wouldn't do the same for you?" D-Structs was still confused.

"I wasn't thinking, I just did it. And I didn't regret it for a second; ever since you helped us lift the bridge, I knew there's something," Ty assured him, "Have you ever thought why do you want to dispose of me so badly?" Ty asked, D-Structs tried to think of an honest and true answer, but he didn't know it.

So, Ty decided to continue: "You can't stand being near me, so you want me as far as possible. You know it's true, and I can understand it… because I feel the same…"

"That… is not… I…" D-Structs didn't know what to say, everything seemed so clear now, but he couldn't deal with it.

"You have to accept what you know is true…" Ty continued.

D-Structs didn't know what to do or how to react, "But, I don't know…" "… Just do what you feel is right; listen to your engine, D-Structs," Ty knew what was he about to say.

D-Structs now looked directly into Ty's eyes, and the red T-Trux understood what he wanted, he also saw D-Structs couldn't do it on his own. Ty then came close to him and put his head under D-Structs's, he started moving it left and right; Ty gently caressed his neck. D-Structs then lowered his head, and started petting Ty with it, after some time, he moved his head next to Ty's. Then Ty felt D-Structs bit a part of his jaw and blandly pulled it down, so Ty opened his jaws, but only a little. D-Structs put his jaw in his mouth, and bit him again, Ty kissed him back right away. Their jaws stayed connected…

"I can now see the truth: I hated him because I thought I couldn't love him… I can't help but feel like this should be so **wrong**. But in sooth, it feels so **right** …" D-Structs thought as the moon shined above the former enemies.


	2. Twisted roads that engine picks

**NOTE/WARNING:** **IF THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY OFFENDED YOU OR THIS SHIP 'RUINS THE SHOW' OR SOME FAMILIAR NONSENSE,** _ **DON'T READ THIS ONE.**_ **IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THAT'S FINE, BUT YOUR HATE ISN'T NECESSARY, THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO LIKE THIS AND I WRITE FOR THEM!**

 **If you decided to read; I hope you enjoy.**

Speaking honestly, both T-Truxes quite enjoyed themselves and each other while their jaws remained connected. But D-Structs couldn't stop wondering, constantly thinking how wrong this was and what a mistake he's making; the one he'll regret. And so, after a while, D-Structs finally slowly moved away from Ty.

"What will we do now?" he asked.

"Now, we sidle away, and find a more **sheltered** place to continue this…" Ty sneakily replied as he moved his head closer to D-Structs.

"That is not what I meant," D-Structs's eyes slightly narrowed as he rolled back.

"So, you wouldn't want that?" Ty still had a grin on his face.

"That is not what I meant either," even D-Structs put on a mild smile as he replied.

" _Mmn_ … Then what did you mean?" Ty asked a bit more seriously.

"What are we going to do?" D-Structs continued.

"I… don't know…" Ty realized he had no idea.

"What are we now?" D-Structs questioned again, referring to their "enemyship".

"I… don't know that either," Ty realized.

"So, you just rolled out of your cave, came here and did this?" D-Structs asked in disbelief.

"Basically…" Ty admitted, a bit ashamed, it sounded kind of foolish when you put it that way.

D-Structs sighed, "I do not intend to waste time on… whatever just happened. I'll…" "… You'll what? Get back to being enemies? I just told you I have feelings for you, and you obviously have some for me as well," Ty interrupted him, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I do not," D-Structs coldly lied.

"Alright then; prove it," Ty said as he moved closer to him.

"What are you doing?" D-Structs already felt uneasy having the red T-Trux standing so close to him.

"Do you want me to move?" Ty immediately asked.

"Yes," D-Structs haven't really thought this answer through; since Ty didn't exactly imply as in which direction he will move.

Ty pushed forward, putting his jaw in D-Structs's again, the darker T-Trux tried to oppose him this time but it wasn't easy when a solid half of him had actually wanted this. This time, Ty put his hands onto D-Structs, gently stroking the metal, Ty pressed his body against his as much as it was possible while he kept biting his jaw. All that, felt very _good_ , it had to be acknowledged. Without thinking, considering of course that he's been able to think at all right now, D-Structs kissed back.

After they parted their jaws it pretty much seemed like they forgot how to breathe during that kiss since they both panted for some time after it.

"Well… You sure have weird ways of showing you don't care," Ty smiled slyly, reminding him that he's just proven his point; D-Structs was annoyed because he so easily let Ty do the same again.

"Leave me alone!" the dark T-Trux suddenly yelled at him.

Ty just smiled and put his right hand on the metal near D-Structs's shoulder again, "Are you sure you want that? "

This bugged D-Structs's mind all over again, and if it hasn't been through far too much already… "Stop it!" he moved away, Ty just stared at him, "Just… stop," he's been somewhere at his breaking point; this was way too much and so confusing. He felt his head was hurting, trying to process this mess of a situation; his engine ran so fast he was surprised it hasn't started giving the smoke out.

"I am leaving…" D-Structs coldly notified with a look that indicated to Ty he shouldn't say anything about it. Ty now regretted all this, he realized he hasted things too much, and pushed too far; he should've stopped when he got D-Structs to understand his feelings. After all, it takes time to admit you now prefer kissing someone you used to touch only firmly and with heavy metal or boulders; he knew how much time he needed for it, and it was a lot longer than one make out session. But he simply couldn't help but wish to speed up what shouldn't have been sped up; he was simply so happy to find out D-Structs too had feelings for him, that he probably destroyed any chance of that Trux ever accepting those feelings. And he knew D-Structs will feel much worse because of this than he would, because he won't be able to understand himself on his own… Ty knew it.

…

"What is wrong with me! I just spent the whole night… **making out with my enemy**! That's… that's beyond crazy! I must have lost my senses entirely, or maybe I found them? No, no I can't seriously consider any of-of this… meant something. Although… both of those kisses lasted way too long to be called an accident. But, after all, we only kissed; but two times for bit's sake! Well, on the bright side, that was all we did; although I can't say it couldn't have easily gone further. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? How will I ever even look at him again without constantly recalling **this** , let alone fight him. I… _oooh_ , this is too much!" D-Structs was thinking as he rolled towards the Lair as fast as he could, he wished to charge in there, get his eyes closed by any means necessary and forget this; right now, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have a problem knocking himself out by charging into a wall.

Which, as he wished it, pretty much happened; he hadn't even noticed when he got into the Lair and so when the lava pool appeared in front of him, D-Structs sharply turned right, crashing into a wall.

" _Ah_!" he weekly exclaimed as his vision started blurring more and more. He felt a pebble fell on top of his head and as he looked up, one of the big rocks that hung from the cave's ceiling fell on his head, shoving his face directly into the ground and knocking him out, finishing what the wall has started.

All the shaking and crashing woke Skrap-It up, " _Mm_ … _yawn_. D-D-Structs?" he asked with half opened eyes.

"D-Structs!" he exclaimed as soon as he was aware enough to realize something was wrong; he got up and sprinted to the T-Trux. "D-Structs, _twitch_ wake up! What's wrong?" he yelled, but obviously, Trux didn't seem like he'll wake up any time soon. So Scraptool looked around to see what happened although it was all too obvious; he spotted deep tread prints which D-Structs left where he turned and a lot of rock's pieces around him.

"I don't get it… What, did he not notice the lava pool at all _twitch_?" Skrap-It questioned himself… "Well, he seems pretty much fine _yawn_ , I'll ask him what happened when he wakes up," he added as he went back to sleep.

* * *

*Following day, noon*

" _Annnn_ …" D-Structs groaned as he forced his eyes open, his head was killing him, but before he could start remembering why would that be the case…

"D-Structs _twitch_ , how are you?" Skrap-It asked, "Well, besides a horrible headache I assume you have".

"How did you… _ah_ ," he closed his eyes for a second but that didn't affect the pain.

"You crashed last night, remember? Wait, did you forget everything; do you know my name, D-Structs _twitch_?" the Tool shouted as he put his front legs on T-Trux's face.

"Quiet, Skrap-It," D-Structs told him; his high-pitched irritating voice was worsening the pain.

" _Huh_ ," the Tool gasped, relieved his friend didn't 'forget' him, "So, what happened last night?"

D-Structs's eyes widened as he heard those words, 'last night', suddenly it all came back to him at once, **everything** … "Nothing," he lied, "Now leave me". He knew Skrap-It will obey without questioning for once since he knew D-Structs needed rest now, and as little of his voice as possible.

"All right _twitch_ ," Scraptool knew he couldn't ask anything now; for when D-Structs sleeps, it's best not to wake him up.

"Well, I discovered crashing into a wall doesn't help… on a very painful way. All I have now is a headache and all the memories from the _last night_ , splendid," D-Structs thought, he could really use some opportunity for crashing something, or someone, "How can I even be sure he was telling the truth about his 'feelings', we are enemies and Ty knows it just as well as I do, maybe he tried to manipulate me!" his eyes narrowed as he continued thinking, " _Hmm_ … maybe I can get over all this without forgetting it; I'll strike him with all my wrath. He might've been able to trick me and play me, but that will not happen ever again," he concluded.

* * *

*About an hour earlier, Flatirons*

"Ty! Ty, wake up," Revvit called his name. For some reason, he felt kind of strung out… no, actually he knew exactly why he felt that way. He spent the whole time he should've used for sleeping on thinking about D-Structs and what happened between them.

" _Yawn_ … morning, Rev," Ty innocently replied as he opened his eyes.

"Very soon, it won't be morning anymore," Revvit's eyes narrowed as he criticized his friend, "Is everything all right? You slept through the entire morning".

"I… of course it is. I was only tired. Come on, let's go outside, I'm starving!" Ty quickly said as he charged out of his cave. The Reptool looked after him confused, concerned and suspicious.

"Look who finally decided to come out; morning Ty," Skya saluted him, she also criticized T-Trux's behavior.

"You're lucky Revvit made us leave you something to eat," Dozer grumpily notified. Ty didn't wish to say anything. He couldn't tell his friends the truth and besides, if this whole thing will just end up being forgotten, like most signs indicated, why to bother bringing himself into an argument with his friends. He just slowly continued eating the ore.

"Dude, what's eating ya?" Ton-Ton asked.

" _Yeah_ , is something wrong, Ty?" Skya too put the joke aside when she became aware of Ty's bad mood, even Dozer's eyes weren't narrowed anymore.

"No, I'm fine; don't worry guys," Ty lied with a calm voice, this wasn't easy for him at all.

Ton-Ton pressed one pedal, hoping for some leftovers but the ore station was empty, "Bummer, there's nothing crunchy left to dig into," he stated.

"I'll go find more; I could use a stroll anyway," Ty notified.

"I will go with you," Revvit said as he started running after him.

"Thanks, Rev, but I've got this one," Ty tried to make this declining sound as little suspicious as possible, although much like he predicted, the green Reptool was suspicious anyway.

…

It didn't take Ty much time to find ore and bring it back to Flatirons. So when he finished that, he was happy to finally freely drive away from the gang and get some time for himself. He simply couldn't improve his mood and his friends' constant questioning was irritating and it was forcing him to lie to them, which he found almost as hard to do as stopping thinking about D-Structs. He drove at high speed without paying much attention to in which direction he was going…

* * *

*Lair*

As much as D-Structs didn't wish to get up and do anything, quite possibly ever again, he knew he couldn't lay on the ground the whole day. He could really use some time to think in peace, which he could never get with Skrap-It around. So, he finally lifted his head from the ground, he didn't do this earlier because he simply couldn't get himself to care about in which position he's been. So, he rolled outside, he started speeding up and as he glanced at his Lair for a second, he didn't notice he was about to crash again. He only had time to hit the brakes, but this time, he stayed conscious after the impact. Although he intimately wished he did knock himself out now instead of yesterday when he saw who he ran into… Ty.

D-Structs immediately backed away, as if he saw some monster. Ty hasn't moved either, they just stared at each other for quite a while.

"D-Structs…" Ty started, his tone implied there was something important he needed and wanted to say, D-Structs's eyes only narrowed.

"Save breath, I don't want to hear anything **you'd** have to say," he coldly cut in.

"Please, just let me say something?" Ty humbly asked.

"Why should I?" D-Structs was doing his best to show no emotion.

"Because I know you're confused, I know you don't understand yourself. And, I know that deep inside… you know what you feel and you are afraid of it. Because I've been through that, D-Structs, I can understand you, I can help you understand yourself, and I will. You just have to give me a chance to do it, please," Ty spoke as he slowly came to him.

"You… you do?" the only part that stayed stuck in D-Structs head was 'I understand you', so he couldn't hold the question back.

"Yes…" Ty took his hands as he mildly smiled, and D-Structs couldn't bring himself to react to this. He just stood for a solid minute, thinking, he even moved his fingers, holding Ty's hands tightly. He needed help from someone who knew this state, who's been through it; and if it was his enemy… so be it, because nothing was worse than **this**.

"Well? What do you want?" Ty finally asked after some more minutes had passed.

"I… _hhuh_ , help me…" D-Structs was the one almost begging now, he looked down, now he felt only numbness, he felt so lost, sorrowful… terrible in short.

Ty slowly put his head next to his neck and started gently petting him with it, one tiniest tear fell down D-Structs's face as he moved his head next to Ty's and skeptically touched his neck with it. As this went on and Ty's comfort proven successful, D-Structs began stroking his body more lovingly.

"Everything I told you last night was true, I hope you'll try to believe me…" Ty referred to the previous confession of his feelings for D-Structs. He didn't reply, but he was glad the red Trux said this, he was sure he had already let himself believe it.

They then slowly moved away from each other but didn't let go of the another one's hands yet, they looked into each other's eyes and they haven't even realized they've been unconsciously moving their heads closer and closer to one another. In the end, their noses touched, they both were a lot more skeptical than the last time, but anyway they slowly opened their jaws and thus connected them once again. They were biting each other gently and slowly, no one wished to speed that up and neither of them had at least attempted to consider they should stop this at some point. It was… **perfect** if such thing existed, because unlike the other ones they shared, this kiss actually did what each should; it made D-Structs think and feel nothing and no one but Ty, and his partner felt the same, he knew it…

Eventually, they stopped this and parted ways again; at least temporarily. But it was a lot more awkward than any time before.

After they moved away from each other they just kept standing there. They had mild smiles on their faces, Ty was sure he and D-Structs were thinking of the same thing, but he couldn't risk ruining things again… " _Um_ … See you around?" he asked.

"… Yes…" D-Structs was kind of taken aback, but he knew that this was how it should go. Ty smiled as he moved close to him, he started cuddling D-Structs. His eyes widened as Ty did this, he wasn't very fond of it, although, it was a nice feeling…

Ty then moved away from him again and soon, he left. D-Structs caught himself smiling as he looked after the red Trux so he immediately changed the look on his face. D-Structs then turned and went back into the Lair.

"Was this supposed to make things clearer? Because I'd say I feel even worse! Yes, we kissed again, that doesn't have to be such a big deal, it was the third time anyway. But…" D-Structs couldn't stop the flow of his thoughts at this point, he could manage to get over the kissing but now he had another concern, "I wanted him, I wished to continue that…"

"I have to figure out what am I going to do with all this. This is still my crater, a territory I have to fight for but…" he remembered the words that someone he really cared about and someone who really cared about him, once told him:

" _It matters to be an honorable T-Trux, my dear, to fight battles for what's yours, but it matters more to be a happy Trux. That is what's most important, and that, you can never achieve on your own, D-Structs…"_

Could Ty really be what he needed? He felt crazy for considering this again. But, isn't there a saying that between hatred and love a thin border lays.

"Could it be that I… confused those two this time?" he wondered. He then tried to analyze his feelings;

When Ty first kissed him, he could feel nothing but shock and could do nothing but stand as red Trux was biting him. That shouldn't even be considered a kiss.

Their **real** first kiss was… more special, as Ty had approached him and started caressing him D-Structs was pretty sure he could have let some 'foreplay fluids' out of himself then and there, but fortunately, he knew to control himself better than that. This was what majorly made D-Structs insist on that kiss at the time.

While their third kiss… _Erm_ … Simply said, Ty drove him crazy; he enjoyed the obviously strategical stroking and as Ty pushed his body into his, D-Structs realized that he practically couldn't resist the red T-Trux.

And of course, what happened just now… D-Structs completely gave himself into it. And everything Ty told him beforehand made him feel so good, well, better at least, maybe even kind of… peaceful…

So, the conclusion here was, so far, that D-Structs wanted him, but, only in that rather enjoyable way. At least this was easier to go through than his feelings for Ty and responsibilities to his territory and T-Trux' Code.

"D-Structs… D-Structs _twitch_!" he's just realized Skrap-It was calling him for some time now, but he hasn't heard him at all.

"What?" D-Structs calmly asked.

"What; that is all? I've been calling you and you acted like you don't hear me at all _twitch_. What's wrong? You seem really… out there," Skrap-It asked.

"Skrap-It, have you ever been with someone?" D-Structs pensively asked.

Tool's eyes widened, "W-What?" the look on T-Trux's face indicated he wanted an answer. "I… have actually _twitch_ … _Um_ ,but why are you asking? Has your mating period started?" Skrap-It questioned him, still very confused.

"No, you fool!" in fear, Skrap-It backed away a few steps, "But… tell me more," D-Structs sounded a bit calmer.

"Well, I… what do you want to know?" Skrap-It asked.

"Are you **untouched**?" D-Structs wasn't trying in the slightest to make this conversation at least a little bit more comfortable.

" _Erm_ … Well, no _twitch_ , I'm not. _Ahem_ _uh_ ,can you please tell me why are you asking me this?" Skrap-It felt very uneasy.

"Call it curiosity," D-Structs carelessly suggested, "And why are you alone now then?"

"Well, she chose a pile of scrap over me and then hit me, knocking me off a cliff, _twitch_ that fall is what triggered my twitching…" he explained with anger and annoyance in his voice.

"So, it was a girlfriend…" D-Structs was thinking aloud, obviously unaware that Scraptool could hear him.

" _Uuuuuh_ , yes? D-Structs, are you sure you're alright?" Skrap-It looked concerned.

"Of course, now leave," D-Structs coldly ordered.

"All right…" weirded out, Scraptool left him without thinking.

D-Structs slammed the Lair's doors behind him, "Why is it that the only one who could understand this is… Ty?" he was furious but the tone of his voice changed as he mentioned the red T-Trux.

…

D-Structs spent the rest of that day and the following day inside of his Lair, he hasn't stepped out of it. Fortunately, after two days he got sick of Skrap-It and his worring for him so he decided he should get out.

* * *

*Flatirons*

Ty hasn't seen or heard a word from D-Structs for two days and he became very concerned. He was still hiding the truth from his friends and most of the time they weren't suspicious, but he couldn't shake the feeling Revvit knew something, or at least, he assumed something was up.

"Click-Clack, where is that Dozeratops pan bolt I asked for?" Waldo impatiently exclaimed, looking for the orange Wrenchtool.

"I don't think we have more of those. _Aaaahhhh_!" Click-Clack yelled as he fell on the ground along with the box he knocked over.

"Waldo, can you hand me a washer?" Ace requested while she was adjusting something on Ton-Ton.

"We're out of those too," Waldo stated as he checked all the other boxes.

At that moment, Skya entered the garage, "Click-Clack, I could use some repairs".

"We'd help if we had something to repair you with. But there ain't no repairs for anyone until we get more parts," Waldo notified.

"And you know what that means… parts run!" Ace excitedly exclaimed as she jumped on Ton-Ton.

"Totally, Ace-dude! I don't need those parts to hit my top speed," the Ankylodump agreed as he revved his engine and rolled out. Outside, he almost crashed into Ty who was eating at the ore station.

"Ton-Ton, a little warning next time would be nice," T-Trux complained a bit grumpily.

"Sorry, Ty. But, wait, why are you here all alone? Where's Rev-dude?" Ton-Ton looked around.

"I think he stayed in the cave," Ty carelessly replied.

"Ton-Ton, we came here to tell Ty something, remember?" Ace cut into the conversation.

"We did?" Ace nodded, " _Oh yeah_ , we did. Ty, Tools said we're going on a parts run so we came to get you," Ton-Ton was glad he remembered.

" _Mmn_ … I don't think I want to go, Ton-Ton," Ty replied without getting his eyes off the ore he ate.

"Well, too bad, because you will go," Revvit's distant voice interrupted their conversation, Ty looked confused.

"Ton-Ton, Ace, you two go back to the others," Revvit ordered, he waited till they left to continue talking, "Ty, what is happening to you? You are alone most of the time, you avoid all of us. And you look very down for days now," Revvit sounded concerned now.

"Don't worry, Rev, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about a lot lately…" Ty admitted.

"Alright, but I hope you know that whatever is wrong, you can tell me," Revvit still had feeling something was wrong.

"Thanks, Rev, I know," Ty mildly smiled as he politely turned Tool's offer down.

"Hey! Are you two coming or not?" Skya called them as the gang rolled out of the garage and drove past them. Ty let the Reptool climb on him before he started following the others.

" _Ooh_ , I bet we can find everything we need at D-Structs's Lair," Dozer smuggled as he suggested.

" _Hah_ , I am sure I can take as many parts as we need without him noticing," Skya agreed.

"But not more than I can," Dozer bragged.

Ty's eyes widened, "I don't think we should go there," he quickly said.

"Why not, I sure am down for denting some metal today," Skya smiled as her eyes narrowed.

" _Ha_ , now you're talkin'," Dozer agreed.

"Besides, it's not like D-Structs can take all of us on at once, it's like, super safe, dude," Ton-Ton also sided with them.

"And, even I must admit, that is the best and most efficient way for us to get parts we need. There is an immense amount of scrap and materials hung on the entrance of his Lair, fairly just rusting there. We could get what we need without drawing D-Structs's attention," even Revvit agreed.

Ty sighed, he knew he couldn't talk them all out of this, well, not without telling them everything, which he did **not** intend to do, "Alright, let's just hurry".

…

"D-Structs… _uhm_ … D-Structs _twitch_!" Skrap-It shouted as he nervously knocked on Lair's door, "I know you told me to leave you alone but… I think you'd want to come out now".

"Why?" T-Trux yelled through the closed doors.

Skrap-It turned and saw Ty's gang rolling directly towards him, "You have _twitch_ … visitors," the doors immediately opened and D-Structs got out. And then T-Truxes saw each other, and he thought running into Ty alone was bad; they both froze in place, gaping at each other. D-Structs was the first to try to pull it together because, in the end, three other Trux were also staring at him.

"Get out of here… while you have the chance," he threateningly growled, avoiding to look at Ty.

"I don't think so…" Skya said as Dozer lowered his blade.

"No, it's not worth it, we should go," Ty tried to talk them out of it.

"I don't think I'm with you on this one, Ty," Dozer told him.

"Then… let me do this…" the red T-Trux said, he then ran into D-Structs and pushed him inside. The darker Trux immediately closed the doors, they soon heard the gang trying to break in.

"And **what now?** " (reference! :D) D-Structs asked while grunting, he was doing his best to keep the door closed.

"I… I don't know, I am sorry, I couldn't stop them, I…" he shut up after D-Structs pushed him with his head a bit firmly.

"I asked, what do we do now?" he coldly repeated, ignoring Ty's apologies, that was his way of telling him, "Pull it together".

Ty took a deep breath to calm himself, "Well… if we act like you've beaten me when they come in, we'll probably leave," Ty suggested.

" _An_ … well, it is worth a try," D-Structs agreed kind of unwillingly, but it wasn't like they had other options, he could hardly keep the doors closed any longer anyway. He finally let go and moved away from the entrance. As the Trux stepped inside, D-Structs strongly hit Ty with his tail, pushing him towards them and knocking him over.

"Ty!" Revvit concernedly exclaimed and others' reaction wasn't different.

"On second thought… Maybe we should go," Skya's been persuaded when she saw this. D-Structs approached them with a threatening look on his face, they fled as soon as they picked Ty up…

When they left, he sighed, relieved, "That… was way too close," he said as he pressed his head against the wall.

"D-Structs, are you alright?" Skrap-It asked the same thing for, it seemed, thousandth time.

"No! Is that what you wanted to hear?" D-Structs yelled, he's finally lost it.

"I… _um_ …?" the Tool was confused.

"Get out of here! And this time at least try to stay away from me!" D-Structs ordered.

"But… _twitch_ , I…" before he could finish D-Structs hit him with his tail, launching him outside, again, he closed the door right away.

Both T-Truxes felt awful because of today's events, they knew they needed to see each other again.

* * *

*That night*

Ty impatiently waited until everyone fell asleep; then he carefully sneaked out and started rolling… towards D-Structs's Lair.

…

Very soon, he reached it; he was very relieved to see Skrap-It wasn't there. D-Structs has been sleeping in the corner. Ty drove to him and carefully started cuddling his head and neck.

"D-Structs, D-Structs, wake up," he whispered although that was enough to wake the Trux up.

" _Mm_ … You?" D-Structs shook his head, he couldn't believe his eyes, "What are you doing here?" his eyes narrowed.

"Listen, I really felt I should see you after what happened today…" Ty confessed, he talked slowly and unsurely.

"All that happened today was just another fight, nothing worth memorizing," D-Structs coldly told him.

"Can you please stop acting like **this** is nothing?" Ty sounded angry.

"Like what is nothing?" he played dumb.

"This between us," Ty was almost yelling at this point.

"There is nothing… 'between us'," D-Structs had a hard time repeating red Trux's words.

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Ty exclaimed as he pushed the dark Trux into the wall, he moved in front of D-Structs who didn't feel very comfortable right now.

D-Structs then pushed forward, forcing Ty away from himself, "Get out!" he told him, "I want to sleep…" he added as he drove back to the corner and closed his eyes.

Ty was very irritated by this, "Why won't he accept it, he's already showing it all, why can't he just admit it…" he was thinking. Ty then realized; did it really matter whether D-Structs says it or not, what's important is how he feels, and if things were the way Ty thought they were… He then realized how he could check if his beliefs were true.

He came to D-Structs, "I told you to get out," the dark Trux spoke when he realized Ty stood near him, although his eyes remained closed. Ty ignored this and just moved even closer, he nuzzled D-Structs again.

"What are you doing?" D-Structs angrily exclaimed as he opened his eyes.

"Playing a game," Ty slyly smiled without stopping caressing his neck.

"And what kind of horrid game is this," D-Structs hissed at him, although he couldn't get himself to move away from the red Trux.

"How long 'til I turn D-Structs on…" Ty said as he elevated his head, he was looking into D-Structs's eyes now.

His eyes widened when Ty said this, he quickly backed away from him. He was surprised by this but… _**mm**_ …

D-Structs rolled forward, moving closer to the red T-Trux with an unreadable look on his face, Ty wasn't certain what would happen next, he backed off a couple of meters.

"In that case…" D-Structs forced him into the corner, his eyes still seemed emotionless, but for a second he gave out a grin, "… **Game over** ," he moved his head closer to Ty's and Ty started moving his as well; their jaws met halfway. They started kissing passionately…

 **To be continued…**

 **Damn it, I hate that line, even when I am the one saying it…**

 _ **Yeah**_ **,** _ **yeah**_ **, I said I won't continue this. But I got some encouragement, and simply put; BOOM, instant inspiration. I wrote this in a few days, which is impressive considering I'm busy 24/7 now.**

 **However, let me know what do you think, I don't know when you'll get chapter 7 of "What now?", but it won't be soon, that I know. I barely started it, sorry… But that'll be something I'll upload before I post chapter 3 of "Ty-Structs", just so you know.**

 **Also, in case you noticed, Skrap-It mentioned something called "T-Trux mating period", I could tell you what that is, but in case no one is curious, why bother.**

 **Besides that, Skrap-It can also give you some, rather amusing relationship 'advice';**

" _ **Well, she chose a pile of scrap over me and then hit me, knocking me off a cliff,**_ _ **twitch**_ _ **that fall is what triggered my twitching…"**_

 **I think that's my personal favorite here, if I couldn't pick some of D-Structs's lines.**

 **Also, you get to guess this time; who of these two is a virgin/untouched (whatever you prefer)? Because one of them already has some experience. XP**

 **More details on Dinotrux/mostly T-Trux's biology in next chapter. (** _ **hihi**_ **)**

 **I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	3. Pleasuring mistakes we make

**I know I said "What now?" would be the first one on 'To update' list, but I got so hooked onto "Ty-Structs" so… yay, chapter 3! ^^;**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains mature content!**

 **By the way, I avoided using words "fuck", "sex" etc.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

After a while, D-Structs finally broke their kiss, but he didn't stop caressing Ty's body.

"Comfortable?" bigger Trux asked as he smiled.

" _Mmn_... very..." Ty nuzzled D-Structs again, petting his neck with his head.

D-Structs rolled his eyes; _yeah_ , _yeah_ , that's cute, nice, comforting, etc. But there's been a **lot** more he wanted them to do now.

And, almost as if Ty heard his thoughts, D-Structs felt T-Trux's head was slowly moving down his body before Ty reached between his treads with his jaws. D-Structs was pleasantly surprised when Ty opened his mouth, leaving one jaw beneath his hydraulics and putting another one next to his port's cover. Darker Trux quietly sighed when Ty started stroking his lower regions with his jaw. As red T-Trux kept this up, D-Structs bent forward, placing his hands on Trux's back. All this time, Ty continued carefully avoiding his port, stroking only the areas around it. But this was enough, _more than enough_.

Ty soon felt something D-Structs was already fully aware of for some time now, he was slowly pressurizing. Ty smiled as he continued, moving closer and closer to his port with every move. D-Structs held on his back more tightly. Red T-Trux heard his port's cover quietly clinging, indicating it'll open soon, so he slowly pulled his jaw directly over it, getting D-Structs to moan. As he did this, Ty felt liquid dripping on him from the port above him. While he grew warm with lubricant, D-Structs felt his port opened a little. Ty repeated the same again, making his cover remove itself as his hose fell out. Then red Trux finally got up.

"Somebody's wet," he mockingly stated.

" _Oh_ , don't worry. I won't be the only one..." D-Structs replied keenly as he pulled Ty into another kiss; his hose already found its way to red T-Trux's back hatch, but it stood closed.

" _Mmm_... Come now; open up for me," D-Structs whispered needily, he moved the top of his hose over Ty's parts.

" _Nnnn_..." Ty quietly moaned, enjoying this, he wanted D-Structs inside of him, so badly... Since he already started pressurizing, this was turning him on even more. D-Structs kept kissing him without stopping petting Ty's hatch from down below.

" _A_ - _Ah_!" Ty moaned again as his port opened, letting his hose out, when this happened, he could finally open his back hatch.

"Finally..." D-Structs commented before he kissed him again and finally entered Ty. Red T-Trux bit his jaw more harshly as he continued moving in and out of him. Soon, D-Structs broke their kiss.

"You like that, don't you?" bigger Trux hissed, taming his own satisfaction the best he could.

" _Ah_. Yes! _Nnn_..." Ty managed to exclaim through his constant moans.

Even though D-Structs was managing to speak way better than Ty, he was enjoying just as much. Ty was tight, so _enjoyably tight_...

Ty moaned, he was exploding from the inside, this was amazing, it felt so, _so_ good, darker T-Trux was skilfully moving in and out of him, his most intimate parts moved constantly, allowing D-Structs to enter but they'd tighten right after, making thrusts more strenuous but much more enjoyable.

Bigger T-Trux sped up, even more, making Ty start screaming. D-Structs stopped when he felt revised oil started leaking from the Trux' hatch, he pulled out. Ty sighed, he felt his head started dropping down, but his partner quickly caught him. D-Structs held him close, patiently waiting for his coolant system to stabilize his engine and temperature.

"How was it?" he smiled after a few minutes.

"Amazing..." Ty replied as he kissed him, "... But now is your turn," he added knowingly. D-Structs was surprised Ty noticed he hasn't come yet. He was taken aback when red T-Trux grabbed him, forcing him into the wall.

"Pinned ya," Ty said as he approached him.

"Yes, you did," D-Structs keenly smiled, grabbing his jaw with his and pulling him closer. Ty rolled as close to him as possible, putting his tread between D-Structs's, he then started pushing it even harder, causing a pretty nice feeling.

" _Nnn_ … how did you even know about that?" D-Structs whispered as he pushed his head into the wall behind him, red Trux just smiled on this.

Ty then backed away a little, he lowered his head again and took D-Structs's hose in his mouth. He took in a part of it and slowly dragged his jaws over it. Bigger T-Trux let out a pleased sigh. Ty kept this up, but he was purposely teasing D-Structs by going slowly.

"Ty!" he exclaimed half-loudly.

"Yes?" T-Trux innocently asked before he sucked on his hose again, blandly pinching and pressing it more.

" _Mmn_ …" D-Structs quietly moaned on that.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Ty smuggled as he bit him even stronger, but still not enough to cause pain.

"Yes!" D-Structs replied as calmly as he could even though he needed this **badly**.

"Are you sure?" Ty evilly added.

"Yes?" the darker T-Trux was slightly confused.

Red Trux slowly got up, "Because I'll make you scream…" Ty brought his face into his.

" _Hah_ , you're a little too confident for the first time," D-Structs chuckled.

Ty was surprised he knew this, but he tried not to show his shock, "Anyway, that's gonna happen," he added confidently.

" _Uhha_ , no it won't," D-Structs replied.

"Bet you, then," Ty concluded as he kissed him again.

" _Mmn_... _uh_ ," D-Structs let out a moan as Trux entered him, he hasn't even realized his hatch was open until now. Ty didn't break their kiss as he moved in and out of him. D-Structs soon let go of his jaw, unable to keep up the kissing. D-Structs pushed Ty's head down, putting his head on red T-Trux's back and moving closer to him. Bigger Trux moaned quietly, doing his best to keep his moans down and Ty noticed this.

" _Mmh_ , come on, D-Structs, _nn_... Tell me how much you're enjoying," Ty ordered him, still thrusting mercilessly.

" _Annnh_..." D-Structs moaned again, Ty was entering him harshly and rapidly, ramming his hose deep in his back hatch. It hurt as much as it was wonderful and enjoyable, but he couldn't tell Ty to stop, he didn't want that. As Ty thrust again, D-Structs felt his hose harshly forcing his soft inner patches apart; he squealed loudly. Red T-Trux sped up when he felt D-Structs grew warmer, feeling his own overload close.

D-Structs let out a loud moan, pulling Ty closer, he couldn't stop squealing in satisfaction. Ty was panting, eager to feel both D-Structs's and his own overload.

Then finally, D-Structs screamed before he at last let out oil, red T-Trux came shortly after him. Darker Trux leaned on the wall behind him, he was breathing rapidly. Ty pulled out and slowly rolled over to the rock, leaning next to him.

Ty gave D-Structs a couple of seconds to come to his senses before he spoke, "Well... _huh_?"

"Very _uh_ good," D-Structs was still breathless, his eyes were closed but he was smiling.

Red T-Trux rolled over to him, he put his head under D-Structs and started cuddling him gently.

After a couple of moments, Ty unsurely asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"Did I say that?" D-Structs asked starchily.

"No. No, you didn't," he replied, continuing what he'd stopped.

D-Structs closed his eyes, enjoying T-Trux's caress, and soon, sleep slowly claimed him...

* * *

*In the morning*

" _Nnn_... _yawn_ ," dark Trux woke up.

His eyes slightly narrowed, " _Uh_ , why does my back hatch hurt?" he whispered to himself.

He then spotted a red T-Trux next to him, Ty was sleeping next to him, his head still slightly tilting towards the bigger Trux.

"Right..." D-Structs suddenly felt uneasy, "... that... happened..."

"It sure did," Ty replied before he opened his eyes.

D-Structs sighed, feeling even more uncomfortable, "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough," he smiled slyly.

*Awkward silence*

"About _nnhn_..." he knew what was D-Structs trying to bring up.

"Yes... interesting night..." Ty awkwardly continued, "But... Maybe, before we get to the awkward part..." "... I think we are already there," D-Structs interrupted him through gritted jaws.

"Perhaps, but… I… did enjoy…" Ty admitted, looking at him hopefully.

Darker T-Trux took a deep breath, "I… did too," his partner looked very pleased to hear this.

" _Yeah_ , I heard you did," Ty mocked him.

"And you were quiet?" he immediately answered back.

"No. But, it was my first time. I have a feeling you **knew** what you were up against?" D-Structs's eyes widened on this; he decided to stay quiet.

"What, a Shockarachnid disabled your jaw?" Ty kept pushing it. He was surprised when bigger T-Trux firmly pushed him, knocking Ty over so his treads were facing up; D-Structs drove in front of him.

"You talk too much, you ask too much. I like neither," he hissed sternly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ty devilishly smiled, he was still on his back, D-Structs growled in irritation.

"You are unbearably annoying…" he commented while moving away.

Ty kept a grin on his face, "If I am so annoying; why did you boff me?" he asked as he elevated his head so he can see D-Structs, bigger Trux hit the brakes and quickly turned back when he heard this.

"Because… you have other… **qualities** to make up for it," he replied, Ty could swear he saw a grin on his face for a second.

"Really?" as red T-Trux smuggled, he noticed D-Structs looked… elsewhere, his eyes quickly went over Ty's intimate regions that were pointed at him due to smaller Trux's position.

He snorted, "Enjoying the view?" he cut in knowingly.

" _Tsk_ , don't be too cocky," D-Structs smiled as he turned his back on him again.

"You're hot too," Ty replied, indicating that he knew what T-Trux actually meant.

"You are just trying to get me to pull you up, aren't you?" he guessed as he turned.

"Yes, and no," Ty smiled even kind of flirty which intrigued D-Structs, "But that would be nice of you".

"And what's in it for me?" dark T-Trux asked evilly.

"Get me up and you'll find out," Ty continued slyly.

D-Structs couldn't lie, he was intrigued, he slowly came to the red Trux again, approaching from the right. His jaws gently clamped around Ty's neck, pulling him up.

"Thank you," smaller Trux said, before he dashed forward, pulling D-Structs in a kiss.

" _Mmn_ … _nnh_!" darker T-Trux tried to oppose him, but Ty held his jaw tightly, and he soon gave that up and let himself enjoy. Red Trux soon started caressing his body.

D-Structs felt himself rolling towards the cave's wall again, but he didn't mind it. Although when he reached the rock, Ty broke their kiss.

"So… Was I the best you've ever been with?"

D-Structs gasped in irritation, "Can you just stop talking… **permanently**?"

"Is that a yes?" Ty asked.

" _Aaah_ …" he groaned, "Shut up!" he said as he harshly grabbed his jaw again…

After D-Structs broke their kiss, he glared at Ty for a minute, glad to see red T-Trux actually kept quiet for once.

"Good," he muttered, "Now, get out. For real **this time** ".

"I have to go back anyway," Ty replied carelessly.

"Splendid," D-Structs answered back, turning his back on him.

Red Trux stopped at the entrance, he decided to turn, "Maybe… we could do this again sometime?"

"… Perhaps," bigger T-Trux agreed without even looking at him. But, once Ty left, he mildly smiled to himself.

* * *

*Flatirons*

Ty slowly rolled towards his cave. It was still dawn so he hoped no one woke up yet. Although that wasn't something that really occupied his mind a lot right now. He couldn't stop thinking about D-Structs, about what they shared the previous night. He cared about him, they both wanted that, he could feel it in the way D-Structs touched him, kissed him, handled him… **It was no accident…**

"I see you got up early today. Where have you been, Ty?" he heard Revvit's voice right after he entered the cave.

"I… just went to get a drink of water…" Ty said somewhat convincingly.

"Alright then… Since you are up, I could give you an early tune-up if you want?" Reptool suggested.

"Sure," Ty thought doing what Rev suggests would make him less suspicious.

…

" _Hmm_ … _ah_ , there," Tool jumped off of him after he finished, "But, I did notice a surprising number of different scratches on you. Did something happen?"

D-Structs's rough passionate bites came to T-Trux's mind on this.

"Not that I know, it's probably nothing," Ty told him.

"Wait, what is that?"

"W-what is… what?" Ty felt uneasy, fearing what was it that Rev saw. His eyes widened when the Tool walked closer and came between his treads.

" _Um_ … Your oil is leaking," Tool explained, seemingly confused.

" _Uh_ , that's weird," this situation was becoming unbearable for the T-Trux, he just wished for this to end.

"Your inner hatches might be a little bit loose at the moment, I do not think it is serious," Ty sighed in relief when Revvit concluded.

Trux immediately rolled out to avoid further questioning.

" _Hmmmm_ …" Reptool was still confused by this, "Why would his inner hatches be loosened. It only happens after… **pairing** …" his eyes slightly widened…

Ty rolled to the ore station and ate even though he's completely lost his appetite because of everything that happened. But he took a few chunks.

" _Yawn_ …" he was still tired, or rather, he needed more rest after his first time than he thought. His head was also hurting ever since he left D-Structs's Lair. Ty decided to go back to his cave and get some more rest, because, how much sleep has he actually got last night, between his and D-Structs's _ahem_ little adventure and dawn…

...

"Ty! Ty!"

"He won't wake?"

"He's been sleeping for hours".

"TY!"

" _Mmmh_... _Yawn_. What _yawn_ , what is going on?" red T-Trux tiredly muttered when he woke up. Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton and Revvit were in his cave.

"It's alright, you can leave," Revvit told to the three other Trux.

"Ty, how are you feeling?" Reptool asked him a little bit concerned.

"Good. Though my head still hurts..." he admitted, still sleepy and barely aware of his surroundings.

"Ty, were you... with another T-Trux last night?" he finally asked.

Ty's eyes immediately widened, "N-n, I... _um_ , no. What makes you think so?"

Revvit decided to end this web of shaky lies, "You continued to release oil today, which is the post effect of overloading. You slept through the entire day and you have a headache which all suggests it was your first time..."

Ty couldn't say anything against the pure facts, "Alright, alright. Yes, it's true. But, please, don't tell anyone," Ty humbly asked.

Revvit sighed, "I won't, it is personal. But, can you at least tell me who is it?"

" _Erm_... No, not yet, I... don't want to talk about h... her," Ty was barely aware of the words that were coming out of him.

"I understand. I am glad you are happy... If you need anything, ask me," Revvit smiled, but Ty could feel he was a bit hurt. He looked down, he knew he couldn't tell his friend the truth, because, how, HOW to tell him, how to tell any of them? And now that him and D-Structs even physically bonded, everything would be even worse!

* * *

*Lair*

D-Structs was exhausted, this wasn't his first time, but Ty took ten times more out of him than the female he ones paired with did. He fell back to sleep almost right after red T-Trux left...

"D-Structs, D-Structs?"

" _Mmn_... get out!" D-Structs grumpily growled at the Scraptool without even opening his eyes.

"You're still asleep _twitch_?" he asked as he came closer, " _Eeh_ , what is this, he felt he stepped in some liquid.

" _Sniff_ ,sniff, it kind of smells like oil _twitch_ , but not the normal... This isn't what I think it is right?" Tool asked.

"Thinking doesn't suit you, now leave," T-Trux still kept his eyes closed, he couldn't care less if Skrap-It was suspicious. That Tool could change his mind if D-Structs yelled at him to do it, so why bother with all the concern.

"Is that the reason you wanted me out last night _twitch_ , you had someone, over?" Skrap-It kept questioning.

"If I say yes, will you sleep somewhere else from now on?" D-Structs still didn't bother opening his eyes.

" _Um_ , alright..." he agreed.

"Good, now get out or be quiet, you chose," T-Trux told him grumpily before he went to sleep.

* * *

*Tomorrow*

Ty woke up early since he slept almost the entire day yesterday. He rolled to the ore station and ate some ore before he went to the Trux wash, he thought he should wash off whatever of D-Structs's cum was left on him, maybe if he did that right away, Revvit wouldn't guess exactly what was he doing that night… When water from the geyser sprayed over his port Ty shuddered as metal clang, he wasn't sure what happened so, he decided to ignore it.

"Ty!" he heard his friends were calling him, so he got out.

" _Oh_ , there you are. Come on, we're going on a supply run," Dozer explained.

"But not near D-Structs's cave this time," Ty seriously hissed.

"Of course not, that was not a good idea..." Revvit admitted.

"Come on, I know where we can go," Waldo called them.

* * *

*Lair*

" _Huh_ ," D-Structs gasped, he already kind of missed Ty. How did that Trux affect him this much, why did he suddenly need him...

"D-Structs, I know you told me not to bother you, but _twitch_ I have an idea. You haven't thought of any plan to get rid of those Trux recently, so... I did it for you!" Scraptool proudly exclaimed.

"Not interested," T-Trux turned his back on him.

"W-... Really, you're not?" he was shocked. He received silence as an answer.

"Alright then _twitch_ , I'll leave," Skrap-It said, lowering his head.

"Good," D-Structs coldly encouraged him.

*Flatirons, dusk*

"Well, that sure took a lot of time," Dozer complained.

"Totally, I think it's time to crash, dudes," Ton-Ton agreed.

" _Yeah_ , _yawn_ , I'm beat," Skya added.

"Yes, we should go to sleep now," Revvit concluded.

" _Hey_ , Rev, why don't you come to sleep in the garage with us tonight?" Ace called him.

Green Reptool glanced at Ty, T-Trux nodded, "I… cannot see why not".

When everyone went to their sleeping place, Ty could finally sneak out of the Flatirons.

...

"D-Structs?" he cautiously entered the Lair, whispering the name. Then suddenly, he felt something ran into him from the side, pasting him in the wall. It was D-Structs, he looked at him possessively.

" _Um_ , I see you have missed me?" Ty was a bit surprised by this move.

Bigger Trux snorted, "You have no idea," he grabbed his jaw and started kissing him.

Ty's right tread found itself between D-Structs's, pushing and pushing, hoping to slip under him and torture T-Trux's port more.

At the same time, D-Structs pushed his body pressing every inch of Ty into the wall, pushing his body into Ty's, they were _so_ close to each other.

" _Nnh_ ," Ty was the first to let his port open, D-Structs smiled. Red Trux broke their kiss.

"What now?" D-Structs was curious.

"Now..." Ty firmly pushed him, knocking him into the same position D-Structs pushed him in the last time, "... We play by **my** rules..."

" _Ugh_ , Ty. Get me up!" he rebelled against this.

"And what's in it for me?" Ty smuggled, and his partner's eyes widened…

" _Mmm_ , you were right, this is quite a view," red Trux commented keenly, watching D-Structs's intimate parts.

"TY," he tried again.

" _Shh_ , you're gonna enjoy this," he assured him, lowering his head to dark T-Trux's port. Ty's jaw slowly opened, before it lazily slipped on D-Structs's port and started stroking lovingly.

Bigger Trux moaned when he felt Ty's hand was playing with his still-closed back hatch at the same time.

" _Aaah_..." D-Structs sighed with satisfaction, "Yes... More," he begged, his eyes were closed and head pushed against the floor.

Ty watched him, taking in the sight, every moan, every word and request. He enjoyed having D-Structs like this, so... unlike himself, opened wide **for** **him**.

"So... exposed… I love it," Ty whispered.

With the stimulation of his hatches, D-Structs soon let them both open, his hose sprung out of his front.

" _Mmn_ ," Ty smiled, "Pull in a little," bigger Trux immediately obeyed, forcing a part of his length back in, red T-Trux then took it in his mouth, entering him at the same time.

Ty continued fiercely moving in and out of him while sucking on his hose every once in a while, but he didn't get it out of his mouth while he worked.

This made D-Structs squeal in pleasure, Ty didn't lie, he did enjoy, so... much, in fact, this was the best feeling he's ever experienced and they barely started.

Darker T-Trux moaned and panted under him. Having Ty inside of him combined with a pleasuring squeeze on his hose was driving him mad, he felt his climax quietly closing in... knowing it won't be long 'til it hits.

" _A-ah_ , yes!" he exclaimed, Ty felt D-Structs started adjusting his hose, so it rapidly moved in and out of red Trux's mouth. Ty allowed him to use his jaws to entertain himself while he focused only on his trusting now.

He felt D-Structs's patches started tightening around him, making it a little bit harder to enter each time.

" _Uuah_ ," Ty squealed, he was obviously trying to delay overload, he pushed his length in harshly, doing his best to force D-Structs's climax before his own.

"Come... _ah_... on," red T-Trux barely choked the words out as he grabbed dark Trux's hose, squeezing it again.

And that was it, as Ty did this, D-Structs's hatches snapped opened, spraying revised oil from the top, he screamed as he overloaded.

Ty sighed in relief, releasing his fluids deep inside of D-Structs. He waited a minute before he pulled out. He glanced at his partner whose eyes were closed while he panted.

" _Huh_ , _uh_ , come... up," Ty breathlessly muttered as he grabbed his neck with his jaws.

Darker Trux leaned on him when he got up, on Ty's surprise, D-Structs started kissing his body, caressing and cuddling him.

And just when he was about to ask 'What is going on?'...

" _Mnn_ , again. I want **more**..."

"What?" Ty couldn't believe what he heard.

"Do me again," dark T-Trux repeated, still snuggling up to him lovingly.

" _Erm_?" smaller Trux was shocked; was this really his former enemy, the same Dinotrux who was now begging him for a second round without any of his usual immense pride.

" _Uh_ ," Ty squirmed when he suddenly felt D-Structs started putting pressure on his lower regions.

"It... It was that good?" Ty asked, he was pretty sure he was pressurizing again.

" _Oh_ , I exploded from the inside..." D-Structs replied keenly.

" _Mmm_... So, you're begging?" Ty smuggled.

"Yes," he confirmed, still snuggling shamelessly.

Ty smiled to himself, "Alright then, the same position?"

" _Oh_ yes, please!" D-Structs hissed needily.

* * *

*A little while later, nearby*

"Was D-Structs really serious _twitch_? I mean, oil surely was all over the ground, but is he really, **with someone** , _hmm_ , maybe a better question is; could he be with someone right now?" Skrap-It wondered while he walked towards the Lair... "Well, it wouldn't hurt if I took a look, just to see _twitch_ who is this other T-Trux, make sure she's good enough for him..." he concluded before he reached the creepy cave.

" _AH_! _O_ - _oh_ yes!"

Tool froze when he heard screams from the inside the Lair, "Was that... D-Structs?" he stood in place for a moment, before he slowly walked to the cave's entrance.

What he saw almost made him pass out, he slowly leaned over to the wall, banging his head into it a couple of times, just to make sure his eyes still work properly. But the sight didn't change, he was still vacantly gaping at D-Structs... and TY!

Red T-Trux was apparently pleasing D-Structs, from what he could see. Skrap-It cautiously walked away and when he was 100% sure T-Trux couldn't see or hear him, he ran away.

"W-W-W-WHAT! D-D-Structs and... and _twitch_ TY! How... _bnnah..._ why? How did that happen... I..." Skrap-It could barely speak from the shock. He decided he'll find a way to force D-Structs to tell him what is going on, **he has to**.

…

D-Structs dug his fingers into the ground, he pushed his head back while he moaned loudly. Ty thrust fiercely, he panted and squealed, desperately wanting his overload.

" _Ah_! So... close," red Trux barely hissed, feeling D-Structs tightening around him.

" _Mmmmm_ , don't... stop," darker Trux choked out the reply.

Ty's hands were on D-Structs's treads, trying to force them apart even though moving them wasn't possible. He thrust, caring only about his climax this time, he was taking in D-Structs's moaning and sped up as it got louder.

They came at the same time, bigger T-Trux shut his eyes, breathing shakily. Ty also closed his eyes, he was panting.

He spoke after a minute, " _Huh_ please _uh_ tell me you've had enough?"

D-Structs replied with a nod, his eyes were still closed. Only after he got the reply, red T-Trux pulled out of his partner and gently pulled him up.

Ty leaned on him, seeing how tired he was, D-Structs got an idea, he smuggled, "On second thought, I think I am down for more".

"W-what?" red Trux whispered, his eyes were barely opened at this point, "D… _huh_ , -Structs. I can't..."

"I can see, I wasn't serious," D-Structs chuckled before he kissed him, he helped Ty to one corner, where they both could lean back and take some rest after this. And, perhaps sneak in some cuddling beforehand...

* * *

*Following day, around noon*

Ty slowly opened his eyes, he was completely worn out after the last night. He didn't know he was capable of doing it two times in a row, but now he knew that he surely wasn't ready for that.

"Morning," D-Structs apparently noticed he was up just now. Ty gave no reply, instead, he looked into the Lair's entrance, his eyes widened when he saw sunlight trying to break in through the rock.

"Wait. How late is it? I was supposed to be back by now. _Oh_ , I knew I should've left right after it..." red Trux started panicking.

"It didn't seem like you were capable of moving at all 'after it'," D-Structs mockingly replied.

"Look who tells me, have you forgotten how **you** acted last night?" Ty angrily answered back, he knew this'd get to him, darker T-Trux stayed quiet so Ty continued, "But, thank you, I really enjoyed having a personal squealing toy, pretty shameless one too. What, you left your pride outside?" he continued.

D-Structs looked down, all Ty said was true, but he was really rubbing it in, too much, he couldn't say anything in his defense because even he couldn't entirely understand what happened to him. He supposed he showed what he wanted, honestly, but maybe he took it a little bit too far with that... T-Trux's words were only hurting him because the way Ty was saying them wasn't in order to mock, it was to make him feel terrible about it.

"Get out. Since you are late," D-Structs coldly said, turning his back on him.

" _Oh_ , with pleasure!" Ty pretty much yelled this as he charged outside...

"Really, REALLY? He's telling me to get out? It is his fault I am not back at Flatirons yet! He has no idea. He only has to keep this away from one scrap-head, I have to lie to my friends, AND Rev already knows I am with someone. How much more suspicious will they all get when I return now..." Ty talked while he raced back to his home, "And, on top of everything, he even messes with me while he acted like... like a tramp!"

…

"Ty?" he heard Dozer's voice when he reached Flatirons.

" _Um_ , hi Dozer," he tried to play dumb.

"Where have you been, Ty?" Skya joined.

"Yes Ty, where have you been," Revvit repeated with a look that clearly yelled, "Tell the truth!", Tool's eyes were narrowed.

"I... can explain, but, Rev, can I talk with you first?" T-Trux nervously asked. Tool rolled his eyes, but he nodded in approval, they went to the cave...

"Well?" Reptool started.

" _Ugh_ , I can't do this, Rev," Ty pressed his head against the wall, bumping it in it a couple of times.

" _Huh_... Then just tell them, they would not judge you, that is normal," he assured him.

"You would if you knew..." Trux whispered, but Rev managed to hear him.

"You cannot know until you tell me, can you?" Revvit continued.

"I... I can't because I don't know if **this** will last. Everything between us, it's so complicated. And attempts to simplify it are only making everything worse..." Ty confessed.

" _Hmm_..." Tool glanced at Ty's port quickly, "Allow me to guess, these attempts you mention consisted of exclusively physical contact between you two?"

"It's that obvious?" T-Trux looked at him for the first time during this conversation, the top of his head was still pushed into the wall.

"Your port with continually leaking revised oil is giving you away on that matter," Revvit explained.

"Splendid..." Ty said as he pushed his head into the wall again.

"Ty, you have to listen to me. Just tell the others the truth, I promise it won't change anything," Reptool repeated.

"It will change everything, Rev. I can't do it, I can't," T-Trux answered desperately.

"If you do not tell them, I will. You are being ridiculous, we could help you, and instead of using the fact you have so many friends, you are choosing to go through the pain of lying to us all. If I haven't seen all the signs and realized what is going on, I cannot doubt you would still continuously lie to me as well," Revvit walked out after he finished, he was angry, annoyed, worried, but also hurt. Hurt by the fact his best friend isn't honest with him, with any of them...

Ty took a deep breath and rolled outside, others questioningly stared at him, but before they could start asking him anything...

"Ty, could you come in here?" Revvit who stood at the garage's entrance called him. T-Trux quickly nodded and came there right away.

" _Huh_. thanks, Rev," he smiled.

"I didn't do that to get you out of there, just to check you quickly. After that, you can join the others," Ty gulped. Reptool indeed quickly checked his condition, not caring much for a few new scratch marks he discovered, but when he had to examine T-Trux lower regions, he took his time and worked slowly and thoroughly.

"I don't even want to assume what did you have to do last night to lose this much oil," he suddenly commented.

Ty's eyes slightly narrowed when he felt Reptool was adjusting something down there, "There, that should do it," Tool announced.

Trux didn't feel too comfortable " _Umh_ , what did you..." "... I tightened a couple of bolts to prevent you from losing any more oil. But don't worry, it won't affect your pleasuring free time activities," Revvit sternly answered back, criticizing him, he gestured outside, indicating that Ty can leave now.

T-Trux slowly rolled out, without a word, he drove to his cave. Today he pushed D-Structs away, he hurt Revvit and made all of his friends more suspicious and concerned... does it get much worse than this...

* * *

*Lair*

"D-Structs!" T-Trux turned when he heard Tool's voice, "Can I ask you something _twitch_..."

"What?" Trux already sounded irritated.

Skrap-It took a breath, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" T-Trux's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"I saw you... with Ty last night _twitch_! You-you **slept** with him? W-what is going on?" Tool screamed in shock.

"I can't see how is that any of your business," D-Structs ignorantly replied, his eyes narrowed.

"It is _twitch_! He's your enemy, you-you even promised me his parts! I deserve to know what is going on?" Skrap-It continued yelling, for once not caring if it makes D-Structs mad.

"I guess I changed my mind..." T-Trux decided to keep calm, he really couldn't get himself to yell right now.

"So, you... like him _twitch_?" Skrap-It unsurely asked.

"I don't know..." D-Structs slowly shook his head.

"W-what do you mean? I mean, you should... know what do you feel," Tool stated.

"Yes, I should," T-Trux whispered, turning his back on him, "But, _I don't_..." he thought but didn't voice this thought.

"Leave," D-Structs suddenly told him.

Scraptool wanted to say something, "But..." "... Just do it," T-Trux glared at him, but at this point, he just needed Skrap-It to obey, he was asking him to listen.

Tool sighed, "Alright," before he reached the exit, he turned to D-Structs again, "Call me if you need anything..."

He received to answer.

"What do I feel?" D-Structs wondered, but it wasn't easy to find an answer, "Love? Lust? Neither?"

"I want him close... and I'm starting to need him... I feel... **better** when he is near..."

"What does that mean?"

Ty and D-Structs haven't seen each other for about a week, but to both of them, it seemed like an eternity, they didn't plead for each other's bodies as much as they **needed** to see their partner. They were barely leaving their caves and avoided their Tools friends as much as possible... because they were the only ones that knew...

* * *

*Garage*

"Anyone knows what's up with Ty?" Skya started the conversation.

" _Yeah_ , he's been in his cave for days. He barely leaves to get ore," Dozer agreed.

"And he's not talking with us. That's so not cool!" Ton-Ton added.

"He even avoids, Revvit," Tool's eyes widened when Craneosaur brought this up.

"Do you know what's up with him, Rev?" Ace looked at him.

Green Reptool gasped, "Ty didn't want you to know this... but, he is seeing some other T-Trux..."

"R-really?" Skya was the first to ask.

"Who is this T-Trux, Rev-dude?" Ton-Ton joined.

"He refused to tell me... I can see he needs help with this. But he won't let me help him," Revvit admitted.

"Maybe we should go talk with him," Dozer suggested.

"I am not certain if he would appreciate it," green Tool stated, but others were already heading towards the cave…

"Ty," Dozer spoke.

"What is it, Dozer?" T-Trux did his best not to sound too irritated.

"Revvit told us you have problems with another T-Trux, romantic ones..." Ty's eyes widened on Skya's words.

"I... I..." he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"I think I'll take that as a 'yes'," Waldo stated.

" _Um_ , I... have to go," Ty said before he pushed his way out between them.

"Well, it's as bad as I imagined it would be," he thought before he drove away, not knowing where exactly, but far from here.

…

After hours of rolling in the dead silence, Ty heard grunting followed by the sound of rock breaking. It wasn't long before he saw... D-Structs. T-Trux was continuously hitting a giant rock, with no intention of stopping. Ty wasn't sure how long he's been doing that, but red Trux noticed he's come to the point where that smashing was causing him pain. Then, he noticed a tear fell down D-Structs's face, he growled and swung his tail again. Ty dashed forward and took his tail' chain into his jaw to stop him. D-Structs's eyes widened, red T-Trux let go of him, he looked at Ty for a second before he turned to him.

"What do you want?" D-Structs angrily hissed.

"I thought I should stop you before you hurt yourself," Ty blandly smiled.

"Please," he rolled his eyes in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

" _Nnnh_ , let's say that staying in my cave wasn't as efficient way to spend days and be left alone as I thought it would be. What about you?" Ty asked.

"Same... pretty much," D-Structs admitted.

"And... there is something I should've told you the last time we saw each other," Ty nervously confessed, darker Trux curiously tilted his head.

"Revvit knows I'm with someone," he quickly said, D-Structs's eyes widened, but before he could say anything Ty added, "And now others know too".

D-Structs took a breath, "WHAT!" he exclaimed as loudly as it was possible, "You told them!"

"No, of course not. Revvit found out and then told the others," Ty came a little bit closer to him, "I would never tell them," he pushed his head into D-Structs's hydraulics, "But... I don't know what to do now..." he finished desperately. D-Structs stood in place, confused and taken aback, but then he felt liquid dripping on his hydraulics and racing down...

"Stop crying," he tried to sound emotionless but he was only actually hoping to get out of this situation he didn't know how to handle. But instead of doing what he said, Ty put his hands on him and sobbed more, D-Structs nervously bit his jaw. He didn't know what to do, what to say...

"I... I don't know either," he whispered. Ty looked up to him, raising his head so it stood in front of D-Structs's and then moved it next to his, requesting a hug, it seemed.

At first, D-Structs hasn't moved, but then, he skeptically put his hands on Ty, locking his head around smaller Trux's neck…

 **I wanted this chapter to be longer but this moment was too perfect so I decided to end it here and get you to enjoy it longer than you would if I continued.**

 **How are Ty and D-Structs going to solve this mess of a situation?**

 **Ty can't go back without being questioned, and he is sick of secrets and lying to the point of crying.** _ **Oh**_ **, that rhymes. XD**

 **Also, this was my first time writing this intimate moments between two characters, and I think it turned out pretty good.**

 **As I hope you noticed, I purposely had Ty and D-Structs have maybe a little bit too much fun here, but that had consequences, which is exactly why I did it in the first place. Or do you think I enjoy writing that immense descriptions? It's very hard and takes time!**

 **Also, some of you probably noticed that I borrowed a couple of things from Transformers terminology for this, but I really did my best to be original. And I really couldn't find anything better than "overload" to use here so, apologies… I also used lubricant, but I am not too sure how oftenly am I going to mention that.**

 **And, I dare say I am getting very good at one subject I like to call 'awkward conversations morning after two characters did it for the first time', this is my second one... XP**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I wish you all happy New Year! I sure will have fun, with all the free time I have for writing! :D**


	4. Troubles we've caused

"D-D-Structs?" Ty asked after a while but hasn't moved away from him.

"Yes?" he asked, still feeling a bit uncomfortable standing like this.

"What am I going to do?" Ty nearly started crying again, "I can't go back, I…" "… I know," D-Structs cut in, putting his right hand on Ty and gently petting him.

"I can't lie any longer," red Trux continued.

"I know," D-Structs agreed again.

"But… I'll have to face them…" Ty stated, tears started leaking out of his eyes again.

"I told you to stop crying. It won't solve anything," D-Structs sternly repeated.

"I'm listening to something that will solve this!" Ty snapped at him as he backed away. D-Structs's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

Dark T-Trux stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, thinking, "You won't return there".

"What?" Ty was shocked, thinking he did not hear this well.

"If you go back, you'll have to tell the truth. Do you want that?" D-Structs asked him.

"N-no," T-Trux answered a bit unsurely.

"Then you can't go back to them. At least not for now," he stated.

Ty had a feeling he should be against this, "But…" "… Listen. This isn't all about you. And so long as I'm around; you won't cry about that, or anything, and everything that concerns you, concerns me as well," D-Structs interrupted him, "I won't let them hurt my…" he shut up here.

Ty's face changed, he was smiling at D-Structs now, "What was that?" he came closer, staring knowingly, "I… am yours?"

" _Mm_ …" D-Structs nervously backed away from him, "That's not what I meant, I…" "… I beg to differ, D-Structs," Ty interrupted him, still smiling devilishly, "Now tell me, what were you going to say?"

"I recall you were crying only a moment ago," D-Structs stated, trying to get out of this situation.

"I guess you are excellent at cheering me up," Ty nodded, still curiously tilting his head towards darker Trux, "Now. About what I asked…"

"Now that I think about it, I think I prefer when you're crying," D-Structs moved away since Ty'd approached him again.

" _Aw_ , don't be like that, I'm just messing with you," Ty started laughing.

"Great…" D-Structs commented, not at all amused, "If you're done joking around, we should be going back," he turned around and started rolling away from that place. Ty stopped laughing when he noticed this and went after him.

"Wait. Where are we going?" he asked as soon as he caught up with D-Structs.

"My Lair. You can stay there. Your friends shouldn't think of coming to look for you there," darker Trux replied, Ty nodded.

…

It didn't take them much time to get to D-Structs's cave, their journey went without a single conversation between the two of them. They stopped in front of the Lair.

"Thank you," Ty finally broke the silence, but D-Structs only glanced at him before he went in the cave, not even granting him an answer. Red Trux decided to just go after him.

"D-Structs _twitch_ , you're back…" Scraptool stated before he turned towards the opening to confirm what he just said, but instead, he saw something that almost made him faint, "Ty!"

"Skrap-It," T-Trux answered back, but a lot more calmly.

" _Uuh_. D-Structs. What is going on here? Why is he _twitch_ here?" he turned to his friend, afraid to hear an answer.

"He'll be here from now on," D-Structs calmly replied, turning away from the Tool and rolling deeper into the cave. Ty, not knowing what else to do, simply followed after him.

"WHAT! H-he can't stay here _twitch_!" D-Structs hit the brakes on this, making Skrap-It swallow heavily, he then turned to him again, "And why not?" he hissed.

" _Um_ , I _gulp_ … I just don't understand why?" Skrap-It said, terrified of D-Structs look.

"Because I said so. Now get out of here!" T-Trux growled.

" _Yea_ - _h_ , n-no problem. I'm going out _twitch_ …" Scraptool said, moving away, but D-Structs angrily roared, making him jump from surprise and run out twice as fast.

Ty realized he was very upset right now so, he rolled over to him, placing a hand on D-Structs's shoulder, " _Um_ , are you alright?"

"Yes… Yes," darker Trux confirmed before he moved to one corner, he seemed a bit distant.

Ty went after him, "Are you sure?"

" _Huuh_ , it's nothing. Now shut up before I decide you should stay outside as well," D-Structs threatened him without even looking at him.

"Is it because of Skrap-It? You're worried what he's going to think about… this," Ty guessed.

"Maybe a little," darker T-Trux glared at him, irritated, "Are you happy now?" he looked down again.

"No. Because, whatever concerns you, concerns me as well," Ty seriously replied.

"Nice try, but imitating me isn't going to get you anywhere. And there is nothing that 'concerns me'," he coldly told him off, "Now go to sleep. Somewhere else".

Ty sighed, "Fine," he moved to the center of the cave, vacantly staring at the lava pool…

After a couple of minutes, D-Structs opened his eyes, discovering that Ty was still there, he felt bad. He told Ty off just to avoid his questioning, this wasn't at all easy for him, one of the reasons he decided to keep Ty here was to keep their secret, **his** secret, a secret. He took a deep breath before he rolled over to him. Ty raised his head when he felt him nearby.

"Hey," Ty only glanced at him before lowering his head again.

"Listen, I'm sorry," they said at the same time, stopping after they realized that.

" _Heh_ ," Ty chuckled, D-Structs couldn't hold back the smile either…

"You know," D-Structs broke the silence after a few more minutes, Ty looked at him, "You could sleep next to me if you want".

Ty smiled, "Does that mean you're not mad anymore?" he mocked him.

"You're already making me regret that…" darker T-Trux said as he shook his head, Ty just chuckled.

"You are so funny. Do you know that?" red Trux stated.

D-Structs stood speechless for a moment, "Well. That is something I've never thought I'd hear," he smiled back. Ty moved a bit closer to him.

"I never realized how nice this place is… It's a lot warmer than my cave," smaller T-Trux stated, leaning even closer to D-Structs. Bigger Trux noticed this so, he leaned moved close to Ty. They were touching now, he started caressing Ty with his head, "It's a lot warmer with a company like you here".

"Yes. I can agree with that," Ty turned so, he was facing him, they moved their heads against one another while their hands caressed each other. They then moved away so, they could look into each other's eyes, but their hands stayed together. D-Structs smiled before he leaned forward, reaching for Ty's jaws. Red Trux keenly bit his jaw before he moved as well, meeting D-Structs in a kiss. Their hands still wandered across their bodies, they remained connected, they both knew they won't go any further tonight, but yet they were just as eager to feel the T-Trux before them…

" _Mmm_ , Ty?" D-Structs broke their kiss after a while, still holding Ty's hands.

"Yes?" red Trux replied, biting him again.

"About what I said…" he started, moving his head against Ty's and cuddling him again.

"… That I'm yours?" smaller T-Trux assumed.

"I meant it. So, don't you dare leave," he threateningly finished.

" _Mm_ - _hm_ , if you're done chattering about what's obvious, would you shut up so I can kiss you?" Ty replied, moving his head back to his jaw.

D-Structs smiled, "Just dare not to," he replied, demanding Ty's jaws…

* * *

*Morning*

Skrap-It decided to come in and get some actual sleep, but when he stepped inside, he was surprised by what he saw. Ty and D-Structs were sleeping together, leaning onto each other. They looked… peaceful, and, Scraptool couldn't help but notice, even a bit… **cute**. He shook his head.

"No! No, they don't!" he quickly thought before laying by the lava pool…

*Morning*

" _Mmmn_ …" D-Structs slowly opened his eyes before he moved away from Ty, keeping his head hung over red Trux's neck wasn't the most comfortable choice of a sleeping position, but it had… **other** advantages. His movement woke Ty from the light morning sleep.

" _Hmm_ Morning," he sleepily whispered as he cuddled D-Structs. Skrap-It rolled his eyes as he rolled over on his other side, only to get his eyes off them.

" _Ugh_ …" he sighed. Although both T-Trux had heard him because they exchanged a smile.

"I'll go to fetch some breakfast. Stay inside," D-Structs glared at Ty before he rolled out. Red Trux looked after him as he rolled out of his sight.

T-Trux started talking to Skrap-It, "Is he always so…" "… He's never like this if that's what you mean, but please _twitch_ , **don't** go on," Tool grumpily hissed at him.

" _A_ … _ha_ ," Ty rolled his eyes, turning away from the Scraptool, "I actually meant to ask if he's always so puzzling?"

" _Oh_ ," Skrap-It gasped, "I… guess. Yes". Ty nodded…

* * *

*Flatirons, meanwhile*

Revvit barely slept, he waited for Ty, but T-Trux never showed. So, as soon as it dawned, he went to find the others and look for his friend.

"Morning, Rev-dude," Ton-Ton greeted him from a ramp nearby.

"Morning, Ton-Ton," he didn't even look at the Dump, he just proceeded to sprint towards the garage.

"Has anyone seen Ty?" he asked as soon as he walked in, Tools were still giving tune-ups to their Trux. Dinotrux exchanged a look, but no one seemed to know.

"Wait. You mean he's not back yet?" Skya asked.

"No. He's been out all night!" Revvit told them.

"I can't believe we hurt him that much…" Craneosaur shook her head.

"We just asked him to tell us. I don't think that's a great reason to run away," Dozer commented.

"Hey, dudes!" Ton-Ton flew into the garage, yelling, "You won't believe what I found on the edge of Flatirons!"

"Ramp?" Dozer guessed

"Valley of ramps?" Ace tried.

"No. I found Ty's tracks!" he exclaimed.

"Really? I could not find them anywhere in the Flatirons," Revvit was shocked.

"Come, I'll show you," Ton-Ton drove out, gesturing them to follow.

…

"Well?" Skya hopefully looked at Revvit.

"These are Ty's treadprints," he stated, "And by the looks of it, he was heading this way," Tool pointed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find him!" Ankylodump shouted, speeding up.

They soon reached some big rock.

" _Hm_ , he was here," green Reptool stated.

"Well, either that or that rock was hitting itself," Skya joked.

Revvit looked at the rock, and then again in the ground, "Actually, Skya, maybe it wasn't Ty who did that".

" _Huh_?" Trux didn't get this.

"These treadprints… aren't Ty's. But they do belong to a T-Trux," he explained, still examining carefully.

"It's gotta be D-Structs. What better chance to take Ty on than when he's alone," Dozer growled.

" _Hm_ , I do not know, Dozer. There are no signs of a battle here, no scratches on the ground, or lots of treadprints," Revvit told him.

"Maybe it was Ty's secret T-Trux someone?" Ton-Ton guessed.

Reptool looked down on this, ashamed they chased Ty away because of that, "Yes. Maybe".

"Can't you try to recognize those treadprints, Revvit? It could tell us what exactly happened," Skya suggested.

"I fear I cannot. Rock proceeded to crumble afterwards and its pieces covered a big part of this track," Rev shook his head.

"Are you sure there are no more tracks leading from here, Ton-Ton?" Dozer turned to his blue friend.

"No, dude, I checked like thousand times," Dump replied, slightly irritated.

"He must've covered them…" Skya concluded.

"Which means we are back where we started," Dozer agreed.

Revvit gasped, "Let's head back…"

* * *

*Lair*

"Here. Eat," D-Structs simply said as he threw ore onto the ground before rolling away.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ty turned to him, confused.

"Later," bigger Trux sighed, closing his eyes, "I'm a bit tired".

"Why?" this seemed highly suspicious to Ty.

" _Ugh_. Just shut up and eat," D-Structs angrily told him off.

Red T-Trux glanced at the ore again, "Where did you get it? The ore".

"Does it matter?" his eyes were still closed. Smaller T-Trux took a good look at him, he could swear there were dozens of new scratch marks all over him.

"Yes, it does," Ty was seemingly becoming angrier with him as each moment passed.

D-Structs gasped, he opened his eyes and approached the smaller Trux kind of threateningly, "Neary Craneosaur herd".

"You can't take ore from other Dinotrux," red one hissed, bringing his face closer as well.

"This is my crater. So, yes, I can," darker T-Trux carelessly stated.

"Didn't we already settle that? I recall making it clear it's not yours," red Trux glared at him.

"I doubt making out classifies as 'making something clear'," D-Structs hissed, moving even closer so, now their faces were very close to each other.

"Maybe not. But that wasn't all we did…" Ty wrapped his fingers around one of his hydraulics, "… was it, D-Structs?"

Darker Trux gone quiet, he swallowed heavily, "That… Doesn't count either," he didn't seem so confident about this statement.

"Doesn't it?" Ty smirked, confidently rolling forward and forcing him to back away.

"Stop it," bigger T-Trux pulled it together, growling at him.

"If you promise to stop stealing ore from others," red one demanded, still pushing forward.

"It's easier, it's faster. Why would I stop?" D-Structs crudely replied.

Ty quickly scanned his body before he found a somewhat deeper fresh scar, " _Mm_ - _hmm_ …" he pressed his fingers directly in it, "… Easier".

" _Nnnh_!" D-Structs quietly groaned in pain when he pressed onto the injury harder, "That… doesn't happen always," he said through gritted teeth, removing Trux's hand, "Besides, it was remarkably easier when they didn't fight back," his eyes fixed on him on this, glaring angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ty's eyes narrowed.

"It means this…" D-Structs pointed at the same scar Ty previously stung with his fingers, "… is **your** fault".

"How is you getting hurt because of your stupid acts and decisions my fault!" he yelled.

"You encouraged them to fight!" bigger Trux shouted back.

"And what is wrong with that?" he couldn't understand.

"Are you messing with me! Are you telling me you have no idea how are we supposed to live?" D-Structs exclaimed in disbelief.

Ty stayed quiet.

He sighed, " _Huh_. T-Trux rules a territory, other Trux just live in it. But that is why, when a threat appears…" "… We have to defend the land. I know," smaller T-Trux interrupted.

D-Structs nodded, "Exactly. And ore is just a measly payback we request for that".

"It's not measly when you take it from them every day, D-Structs," his eyes narrowed again.

"True…" bigger one lowered his head.

"You. Admit?" Ty was a bit surprised.

"You are right. I do not rule fair…" he repeated.

Red Trux approached him, taking his hand, "You know. We could fix that," he smiled, looking at him expectedly.

D-Structs sighed, "Fine. I won't steal so frequently".

"That's more like it," Ty kissed him.

"What was that for?" darker T-Trux looked away, although he was smiling.

"I'm proud of you," smaller one repeated, kissing his neck. D-Structs looked away again, he felt as if his coolant was boiling water. He could feel some heat rushed to his face, it was good that wasn't visible to Ty.

D-Structs then moved to kiss the smaller Trux again.

"Maybe…" Ty whispered as his hand slipped behind the darker one's hydraulics, "… I could reward you. For being so nice".

"You could," he bit his jaw, pulling Ty closer with his claw.

"No! No no no, he couldn't!"

Both T-Trux turned, surprised.

"Shove off, Skrap-It!" red Trux growled, D-Structs unnoticeably chuckled.

Tool's eyes widened, he looked at D-Structs, feeling offended, "You're going to let him talk to me like that _twitch_?"

"Yes. I think I am," big T-Trux smuggled.

Skrap-It's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock, "F-fine then," he turned his back on them, "Ridiculous. H-how could you! I…" he complained as he was walking out.

Both Trux started laughing once he was out, and they couldn't stop for a solid ten minutes or so.

But once the cave became silent again, Ty turned to D-Structs, "Well, now that he's gone…" he started forcing him into the wall as he grabbed bigger one's jaw.

" _Nnn_. _Nnnn_ , T-Ty!" D-Structs was trying to pull away but Ty wasn't letting him.

"What?" red T-Trux rolled his eyes as he let go.

"I don't think we should do this now," he said.

"Why not?" Ty whispered, cuddling his neck while he rubbed his hydraulics. D-Structs couldn't help but shudder, although, in the end, he managed to roll away from the wall.

"Later," he sternly said.

Ty sighed, "Fine," he started rolling towards another corner, kissing the darker Trux as he passed, "Let me know when is "later" going to be," he winked at him as he smiled.

D-Structs chuckled in return, "I will".

* * *

*Flatirons, night*

"I think someone should go talk to Revvit," Skya whispered to the others, looking at the Reptool who stood at garage's entrance, staring in the distance. He looked like a little metal statue to them by now.

"How long has he been standing there?" Dozer asked.

"Too long," Waldo stated, "I'm with Skya. Someone has to knock some sense into that Reptool!"

"W-well. I could try talking to him," Click-Clack suggested.

"Give it a go, Click-Clack," Ace smiled, pushing him forward.

" _Um_. R-Revvit? Are you alright?" he asked as he approached.

"Hello, Click-Clack. Do you need anything?" Revvit spoke without looking at him, ignoring the question.

"No, thank you. Are you sure you don't need something?" orange Tool replied.

" _Huh_. No, Click-Clack. I am just… worried. It is not like Ty to do this. He might be in trouble, and we no idea where he could be…" he admitted.

"We'll find him, Revvit. I'm sure we will," Click-Clack assured him.

"Well, I certainly hope so," Revvit looked down again.

"And I am sure Ty's fine. Like Waldo always says, he's a T-Trux. And maybe he's just with that other T-Trux he told you about," Tool guessed.

"Yes. Maybe. Maybe he is happy. Happy without us…" Rev said, "Without… me," he didn't voice this last part.

"I'm sure he will come back once he calms down. This is his home," Click-Clack tried again.

"That is not the problem, Click-Clack. Ty is hiding something, he is afraid of telling us the truth. He will not come back unless we find him. I know it," green Reptool concluded, moving towards Ty's, now abandoned cave, "But thank you for this, Click-Clack".

"Wait!" he called him, "Don't you want to sleep in the garage with us?"

" _Hm_ …" Revvit thought.

"I'm pretty sure it's going to be better than sleeping in the big, dark and scary cave all by yourself, don't you think? Although, Ace might jump on you in the middle of the night and try to scare you out of your bits, but that's it," Click-Clack explained.

"That is very considerate of you, Click-Clack. But I do not mind it, really," Revvit mildly smiled as he walked away.

"Al-alright then, goodnight, Revvit," he received no answer, " _Y_ - _yeah_ …" he lowered his head, walking back into the garage.

"Well?" everyone asked in one voice. Click-Clack just shook his head as he walked past them.

"How are we supposed to find Ty without him?" Dozer exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Rev-dude is still here," Ton-Ton reminded him.

"Yes. But it seems that Revvit… isn't himself," Skya put it simply for him.

" _Ooh_ ," Dump gasped.

"Revvit said that Ty is afraid of coming back here. And that we w-will have to find him," Click-Clack explained.

"Great. Now tell us something we don't know," Dozer rolled his eyes.

"Waldo snores," Ace gestured with her leg.

" _Hey_!" red Tool exclaimed.

"Fine. Tell us something useful we don't know," Dozeratops repeated.

Skya looked through the garage's opening, "It's late. We should go to sleep and figure something out tomorrow".

* * *

*Meanwhile, in the Lair*

"Did you eat?" D-Structs opened his eyes when he felt Ty snuggling in his chest.

Trux snorted, "What's with your obsession over my eating?"

"It's not an obsession. I'm just… asking," darker one defended himself.

"If you say so," Ty shrugged, he wasn't convinced.

D-Structs's eyes widened on this, "What's that supposed to mean!"

Red T-Trux smirked, "It means you care about ridiculous things".

"So, you consider yourself a ridiculous thing?" bigger one shouted again, it took him only a second to realize saying this was a mistake.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But this ridiculous thing just made you say you care about it. I call that a win," he triumphantly smiled as he tilted his head. D-Structs looked away, he felt heat going to his face again while the embarrassment he was feeling increased.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll win some other round," Ty seductively whispered to him, grabbing his head, "I'll let you win once at the very least," he chuckled a bit evilly as he added.

"Don't forget who you're talking to, Ty" D-Structs glared at him, although it seemed he was smiling.

" _Oh_ , I would never," red Trux playfully replied, toying with the soft metal plates near his neck and shoulders.

Bigger T-Trux grabbed his hands before Ty could get the wanted reaction out of him, "Don't get any ideas. Just because you are here now…"

"… Doesn't mean I'm in charge? Are you sure about that?" smaller one hissed as he dug his wrecking ball in the wall, pulling in his chain so D-Structs was tied to the rock wall. Darker Trux just smuggled as he engaged his tail, attaching his claw to the wrecking ball and shoving it out of the stone before he threw it on Ty.

" _Ouch_! _Hey_!" smaller one exclaimed.

"Yes, I am quite sure about that," D-Structs victoriously smiled as he rolled away from the wall.

"Fine, I guess you proved your point. But was hitting me really necessary?" Ty asked him, rubbing his face.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it sure was fun, awoke some memories too," bigger T-Trux explained, his back was still turned on his partner.

"Memories, _huh_?" Ty smiled as he whispered this to himself. He sneaked up on D-Structs before he pushed him in the wall with his tail again.

" _Ah_!" he exclaimed as he hit the rock.

"Let me recall some other memories for you," red Trux smirked as he kissed him, thrusting his jaw deep in D-Structs's mouth.

" _Mmm_ …" bigger one moaned in the kiss, dragging his fingers along Ty's body, trying to leave a scrape. Meanwhile, red Trux's hand found its way under D-Structs's head, playing with the little toothed wheel that'd spin each time his lover would roar. He started spinning it slowly and gently, waiting for the reaction.

" _Nh_ … _Haha_ ," D-Structs lightly chuckled, trying not to laugh as much as he felt the urge to, "S-stop. It _hah_ , tickles!" he begged, but Ty didn't stop.

"Really, it does?" he played dumb, still playing with the part.

"You're _nnh_ powering the mechanisms. _Ahah_ … I won't be able to… _hu_ , roar tomorrow," D-Structs barely spoke while trying not to laugh too much.

"I feel like that won't be a big loss," Ty chuckled.

" _Thhah_. Stop, Ty, p-please!" he begged.

" _Ooh_. "Please"? That's a nice start. Let's see what else I can get," red Trux smuggled.

"Stop!" D-Structs repeated in vain.

"I want to hear you laugh," Ty ordered after a moment of thinking.

"W-what?"

"Stop holding it back, and laugh. And then I'll stop," smaller T-Trux explained.

But before Ty even finished talking, D-Structs cracked, " _Hah_. _Ahahaha_. _Ha ha ha_ … S-stop now".

He let go, "That's beautiful…"

"What?" darker Trux looked at him, still trying to catch his breath.

"Your laugh. It's really… soft and nice. When you aren't laughing in that maniacal evil way," Ty chuckled on this last part.

D-Structs's jaw dropped open, "I… Really?" his voice broke.

"Yes. Really," red one smiled softly, taking his hands. D-Structs quietly whimpered on this, holding Ty's hands tightly, his face gone warm again, and he could feel a tear forming in his eye. No one has ever said anything so… sweet and nice to him, until now. But no, he couldn't cry in front of him, not now, he couldn't show how much this melted him from the inside. Then Ty would win.

He dashed forward, closing his eyes as he caught the red one's jaw, pulling him in a kiss. Ty could see the dark liquid shining in D-Structs's eyes before he closed his own, kissing back.

When they pulled away Ty opened his mouth eagerly, words faster than his mind, "D-Structs, I…" but he stopped, he couldn't say that yet, could he?

Bigger Trux was looking at him, seemingly clueless about what he was about to confess, "I… it's late," red T-Trux finished his sentence.

" _Oh_. Yes, i-it is," D-Structs said, looking outside, he seemed a bit shaken by what just happened. But, much like with Ty, what was upsetting him was known only to him.

"Goodnight," smaller Trux kissed him, placing his head under D-Structs's, who cuddled it in response.

"Goodnight, Ty…" he whispered, shifting to sleep.

Skrap-It looked at them, when they weren't making out, or talking, they seemed kind of… perfect to him. They looked right together. And if this between them doesn't end and they become mates, would that really be so bad? I mean, there wasn't a Trux much better than Ty for D-Structs to find. But Skrap-It wondered, was this really what D-Structs needed. Him and Ty… they were nothing alike. And he knew better than to believe in that garbage "Opposites attract". Opposites fight, these two were the proof of that! But then, what has changed? What led to this?

He stopped thinking about it and turned his back on them. He laid on the ground and fell asleep soon.

* * *

*Morning, Lair*

" _Yawn_ ," D-Structs slowly opened his eyes, only to discover he stood alone in the cave. Well, alone with Skrap-It who was still snoring. He shook his head and rushed outside. He ran into Ty there.

"What are you doing here? Get in! Someone could see you," D-Structs told him, looking around, but there was no Trux to be seen anywhere near the Lair.

Ty snorted, " _Oh_ , calm down, D. I just went out for some fresh air".

"Don't call me that," he glared at him.

"You expect me to call you D-Structs forever? But your name is so long… tiring to say," red one smiled, tickling under his neck.

"Stop that," D-Structs glared at him, pushing his hand.

"I'll call you that. And you're going to like it," Ty promised him, pinching his neck with his fingers.

"I doubt that," darker Trux replied, kissing him fiercely a couple of times.

" _Tsk_ - _tsk_ - _tsk_. Making out in the open like that? What happened to _"Someone could see you"_ , _hmm_?" Ty teased, smirking at him.

" _Oh_ , shut up," D-Structs playfully told him, pushing Ty lightly with his head. Smaller T-Trux chuckled in response.

"I'll get breakfast," bigger one said, looking in the distance.

"And, I'll wait inside," Ty cut in before D-Structs could add that.

"You'd better," he looked at him over his shoulder before he left.

Ty stared after him, feeling like a lovesick idiot, he could keep fighting with D-Structs forever. It'd never get boring, they both enjoyed that. Even their sex resembled a fight, scratching, biting, competing… but that was the way they wanted, an agreement that needed no words. Since they met, they never get to actually speak with one another so, they learned to simply… understand, and read from the actions, read **between the lines** …

" _Yawn_. Do you intend to come in or are you going to wait for the rest of your crew to move into this Lair _twitch_?" a high-pitched voice from the inside woke him from his thoughts and Ty came in.

"How can you be grumpy the same instant you woke up?" T-Trux smiled at him mockingly.

"How can you be so happy while your 'friends' are worried and trying everything to find you?" Scraptool snapped back at him, completely serious.

Ty didn't have a reply on this, he glanced outside again, that horrible feeling of betrayal that he's been trying so hard to ignore and cover it with the happiness of being with D-Structs now struck him, directly in the motor, like an electric shock. He just rolled past the Tool, moving into a corner, tears started streaming down his face. He couldn't control them, he felt powerless against his feelings, weak as that fact was probably making him…

* * *

*Some time later*

D-Structs charged inside, throwing the ore onto the ground, it didn't seem like he was in too much of a mood. He heard soft sobbing and stopped Ty in the corner. His eyes widened, then he glared at Skrap-It, Tool's expression automatically changed into "guilty" as soon as he's laid his eyes on him.

"Get out!" D-Structs yelled, "And don't come back!" he aimed his claw at the Scraptool. When he missed him, Tool ran outside while screaming in terror.

"Ty," his voice became softer as he rushed to the other T-Trux.

"What is wrong? What did he say to you?" he asked, placing his hands on Trux's back, "Answer me," he tried not to yell.

But Ty remained quiet.

Just as D-Structs was about to start yelling, smaller Trux turned, burying his face into his hydraulics.

"Don't you dare cry against me again," darker T-Trux softly growled at him, trying to keep his eyes narrowed, "Tell me what's wrong".

"It's not his fault, D-Structs. He… just reminded me what I did…" Ty whispered while his voice broke continuously.

"And what is that?" bigger Trux tilted his head, a bit confused, although mostly concerned. He had his hands on the back of Ty's head, forcing him deeper into his own hydraulics, holding him close while he was trying to calm him.

"I abandoned my friends. I left without a word. I… betrayed Rev," he spoke, barely managing to hold his tears back.

D-Structs slowly petted his head, honestly pitying him, "I'm sorry, Ty. But that was the only solution I could find. If they all knew I would…"

"… YOU would? What about me?" smaller Trux yelled, " _'Everything that concerns you, concerns me as well'_ , wasn't that how you put it? You care only about yourself, D-Structs! _Oh_ , and speaking of your 'noble talks' why don't we see what else you promised-"

"-Shut up!" D-Structs finally snapped, pushing him away.

"' _And so long as I'm around; you won't cry about anything'_ " Ty kept pushing, repeating his words in a worst possible way, "Yes, you really nailed that one".

"ENOUGH!" bigger T-Trux roared as he shouted this word, "I. Have never cared for anyone more than I did for you. You horrible, crude, pile of scrap!" he broke down near the end of his sentence, keeping eye contact with Ty even though he was raining oil from his eyes uncontrollably.

Ty realized what he's done. He… broke D-Structs's motor, ripped his power plants apart, out of the anger… towards **himself**.

"D-Structs, I didn't mean that. I'm a fool! Please, forget what I said-"

"Get. Out," dark Trux looked away.

"Please. I was mad at myself, I didn't mean to hurt you," Ty swore, almost tearing up himself.

"Well, you see, Ty. The problem is. You did," he hissed through gritted teeth, a fresh load of tears raced down his face.

"D-Structs, don't cry," smaller T-Trux whispered as he approached a meter.

"Don't touch me!" D-Structs yelled, hitting him with his claw.

"D…" Ty refused to give up, he continued to beg him.

"I said, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Leave my cave!" Trux continued to yell, by now he cried out a pretty serious amount of oil.

"D-Structs, you have the right to be furious, but please, just stop crying. This can't be good for you," red one stated, looking at him, concerned.

But D-Structs wasn't controlling the rivers streaming from his eyes. He never showed emotions, and now that had to let itself out of him. But suddenly, he froze, and his tears stopped leaking. It felt as if someone turned off the source of them. His oil reserves felt… empty now, even though that couldn't have been the case, that feeling triggered something inside of him, he was panicked. He closed his eyes, breathing rapidly as he was trying to control himself.

"What's wrong?" Ty approached him. D-Structs had no idea why, but that move made him feel threatened, all the pain he felt converted into anger within seconds. He used it, firmly hitting the Trux with his tail, knocking Ty into a wall. He mercilessly pushed the smaller T-Trux into the rock.

"D-D-Structs. Stop. You're going to _ugh_ crush me," red one groaned, but bigger Trux didn't seem aware of his actions right now. Ty somehow managed to swing his tail and hit D-Structs, forcing him to back away. Now he pushed him into the wall.

" _Shhh_ , D-Structs. Calm down. Everything's fine, I'm here for you," he spoke, trying to calm him. T-Trux kicked and bit, attempting to break free, but Ty didn't allow that, "Yes, hit me if you want to. Take it out on me".

D-Structs soon tired himself out, "Ty…" he weakly whispered before his head fell on the smaller Trux.

"D-Structs, are you alright, answer me!" Ty yelled, concerned. He felt a nod on his neck and sighed in relief.

"L-leave. I-I don't want to… see you," he mumbled, half-conscious.

"I'm not leaving now. Did you ever have a panic attack?" red T-Trux asked him.

"Once…" he admitted, still breathing heavily.

"Why did you panic?" Ty was careful not to ask too much.

"I felt… endangered, I think… Don't get any ideas, I didn't… forgive you. For… anything…" he managed to form a sentence before his eyes closed.

"What's happening with you, D-Structs?" smaller Trux shook his head, concerned and confused.

* * *

*About two hours later, Flatirons*

"Still nothing?" Skya turned to Ace, Waldo and Revvit as they approached the garage.

"No. No one saw him…" Revvit replied.

"We live in a crater full of Dinotrux and none of them spotted a T-Trux?!" Dozer exclaimed in disbelief. Other Tools shook their heads again.

"Sometimes a shadow follows the ones that do not wish to be seen, my Dozeratops friend".

"George?" everyone said at the same time.

"Greetings, friends," orange Trux approached them.

"What are you doing here, George?" Ace was the first to ask.

"I heard you've lost a T-Trux," he lightly chuckled

"Not exactly. Ty ran away," Craneosaur corrected him.

"Yes, but he ran away **from you** , and whose loss that is if not yours?" he asked.

Revvit looked down on this.

"Have you seen him, George?" Skya turned to him again.

" _Oh_ no," he simply shook his head, on what gang groaned in disappointment.

Then they heard a loud sound of panting, Trux looked around and spotted Click-Clack.

"How'd it go with the Stegarbasaurs, Click-Clack?" Waldo asked him.

"I… _cough_ ," he coughed out some green gas as he protruded his tongue, "Why did you send me to talk with them?"

"Because you somehow manage to always find Garby, no matter where he goes to eat," Ace explained, trying not to laugh.

"What did they say, Click-Clack?" Revvit didn't waste time.

"They said they didn't see him. But Garby told me he saw D-Structs more than a couple of times. He was wandering near the Stegarbasaur' valley past few days," orange Tool explained.

"What do you think that tin brain wanted?" Dozer's eyes narrowed.

"Other Stegarbasaurs saw him mining ore nearby," Click-Clack told him.

"Wait, wait, wait. They saw D-Structs actually looking for ore, and taking it **out** of the ground instead of taking it **from others**?" Skya slowly asked, unable to believe.

"Like we're going to believe that," Dozer agreed with her.

"Beliefs are mere illusions of the truth," George interrupted him.

" _Huh_?" Trux looked at him.

" _Woah_ , that was awesome, dude," Ton-Ton whispered in amazement.

"You… actually understood that?" Skya looked at the Dump.

"What. _Oh_ no, I've got no idea what he was saying. But it sounded amazing," blue Trux grinned.

"Al-right…" she replied, before turning to the others, "Maybe we should check that".

"H-he's usually there around this time," Click-Clack informed them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go there. I'd like to actually do something," Dozer ordered, already turning away.

"You Tools should stay here, with George," Skya told them rolling after the Dozeratops and the Dump.

Revvit just sighed, turning his back on the leaving Trux.

"And what's bothering you, my green Reptool friend?" George approached him.

"I am just worried about Ty, that is it," Revvit said emotionlessly.

"We are going to find him, Rev," Ace assured him.

"What makes you think he won't come back? Home is where we always stay, where we love to be, my tiny friends," George continued.

"That is the problem, George. I believe he… **loves** something… no, someone else now," green Tool explained.

" _Ah_ , so, you believe that he's forgotten you, now that he experienced love. You want to find the two T-Trux…" Dozeratops guessed, smiling.

"Yes. I have to talk with Ty. But. I have no idea where to look," Revvit told him.

"Sometimes the answer is easier to find than you want it to be, my green friend," George answered.

"How is that supposed to help?" this slightly annoyed the Reptool.

"Easy. You believe he is with a T-Trux, and I know he isn't far from home. Isn't there only one other Trux of his kind to point at?" the orange Trux lightly smiled.

"But. The only other T-Trux in the crater is… D-Structs. That cannot be right. It-it is not logical!" he exclaimed.

"This is love, my narrow-minded friend. You cannot find sense in it, even if you seek for it," George explained.

Revvit was shaking his head, "But… that… Can't…"

"… Just ignore him, Revvit," Waldo cut in, "That Trux has fallen on his head a couple dozen times".

" _Haha_ , it isn't surprising, taken my devotion to the heights of nature," George chuckled.

But Revvit still didn't seem convinced that the Trux was going crazy so, Ace joined, "Let it go, Rev. Besides, even if somehow it is D-Structs, they are both males. How would they attract one another?"

"Ace is right, it just can't happen," Waldo agreed.

"Hate to tell you what you hate to hear, but she is terribly wrong," George contradicted them, "You see, friends. Love. Knows no boundaries, and follows no rules, it just… **happens** ," he stared at the sky, for the reason none of them knew.

" _Mm_ - _hm_ ," Waldo sarcastically nodded, "Well, thank you, George. We'll remember this when we run out of sane ideas".

"Glad I could help," Dozeratops replied, rolling away while humming.

"Come on, Rev, let's eat," Ace called him, noticing he was still thinking.

"Forget about that, Revvit," Waldo agreed with her.

"I am coming in a minute," he indicated them to leave. He thought about Ty's behavior some more. He paired with that T-Trux, that was clear. But then again, oil was leaking from his port and he said it was a female… But Ty did lie multiple times in the last couple of days, could he really trust anything that T-Trux had told him?

He thought while walking to the ore station.

* * *

*Meanwhile, near Stegarbasaur' valley*

"I think this is the place, but I don't see D-Structs anywhere," Skya said looking around.

"We'll wait and see if he shows up," Dozer suggested.

* * *

*Meanwhile, in the Lair*

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Ty smiled as D-Structs slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha… It's morning?" he whispered, still leaning on the small Trux.

"No, but you have been sleeping for hours. D-Structs, if something's wrong with you, please tell me," Ty looked at him, gently moving darker one's head a little.

" _Uh_ ," D-Structs slowly moved his head off of him, "I'm not sure what is it," but when he saw the concerned look on red T-Trux's face he added, "It's probably nothing".

"Whatever you need. Just ask," Ty cuddled him, "I'm sorry I yelled. Can you forgive me?"

"Well…" he thought what he should say, "If you do it again. I **am** going to crush you," he threatened him. They continued to cuddle. It was so… relaxing, and they needed to relax.

" _Um_ …"

They looked towards the entrance. Ty gave D-Structs a quick look to convince him.

"Come in, Skrap-It," bigger Trux whispered, kissing the bottom of Ty's jaw. D-Structs tucked his head under smaller one's and closed his eyes.

"T-thank you _twitch_ ," Scraptool whispered to the red T-Trux as he walked by.

"No problem," Ty smiled while cuddling, and petting D-Structs with his hands.

…

"I'm sorry I hit you," darker Trux spoke after a while.

"Don't be. I deserved it," Ty replied, lowering his head.

"Well, can't argue with that," D-Structs smiled.

Ty chuckled on this, "Come here," he pulled him in a kiss.

Skrap-It opened his mouth to say something, but he realized he did enough for one day, besides, he didn't really want to make any of them angry again. He liked it much more when they were quiet and happy, and not smash-y and roar-y. Even if it meant he had to watch them make out obnoxiously…

 **And that's it. I wanted to include a lot more things into this chapter but it turned out to be way too long so, you'll get more in chapter 5.**

 **Don't forget to comment on developing of Ty-Structs' relationship. :)**

 **I know they were both pretty big drama queens in this one, and Ty was a jerk at one point. But you can't except realistic writing in an AU where enemies are together.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Caught

**I am sorry I take forever to update. Real life is to blame…**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two T-Trux were leaning on each other again. It was the only way they wanted to sleep. But Ty felt D-Structs wasn't really trying to fall asleep. He was petting Ty's body with his head, cuddling him obnoxiously.

"What are you doing?" red T-Trux smiled as he opened his eyes.

Darker Trux was standing right in front of him now, his head and an upper half of the body pushed against Ty's so, his head was on smaller T-Trux' hydraulics, "I…" D-Structs whispered, still cuddling him, "… might be feeling **frisky** tonight," he smiled keenly.

" _Mmm_ , really?" Ty grinned back as he pulled him a little bit higher up to kiss his neck while D-Structs's tread slid between Ty's.

"Beginning of the period, is it?" red Trux asked.

" _Mm_ - _hmm_ ," bigger T-Trux nodded as he continued curling around him.

"Then we have an excuse, don't we?" Ty smiled a bit teasingly.

"Whatever you say," D-Structs ignorantly replied before kissing him again.

Smaller Trux possessively caressed him with his hand as he whispered: "You're hopeless," although, he couldn't say he really had a problem with that. He wasn't completely sure if D-Structs was acting like this from time to time on purpose or not, but it has never failed to turn him on.

"Shut up already," this was the first time bigger T-Trux has spoken normally. This surprised Ty a little bit, but not as much as D-Structs pushing him into the wall a moment later.

" _Nn_ ," before he could say anything, dark Trux cut him off with a kiss. But Ty broke away almost right away, "Wait".

"Wha-" D-Structs started but was silenced when Ty forced him into switching positions, slamming him against the rock.

"This. Is where you should be," red one dominantly stated.

D-Structs gaped at him for a second before dashing to kiss him fiercely, "That. Was hot".

Ty smiled before he grabbed his jaw with his. Smaller Trux broke away after a while, rolling next to D-Structs, but before dark T-Trux could ask, Ty gently bit the lower part of his tail.

" _Nnn_ , _a_ - _ah_!" he moaned as Trux' jaws slid over the metal closer to his back hatch.

" _Mmm_. Is this a sweet spot I'm feeling?" Ty grinned at him dastardly as he bit the lower part of his tail again.

" _Nnn_ No… it's _AH_ , just stop!" he cried out desperately. Red T-Trux moved back in front of him, seemingly concerned.

D-Structs noticed this, " _Um_ , just… forget that," he tried to kiss him again but Ty pushed him.

"As much as I'd like to get laid; what was that all about?" he seriously looked at him.

Bigger T-Trux sighed, "It's… just an old injury, that's why I'm… sensitive there," he admitted.

Ty's eyes widened, " _Oh_. I had no idea. I won't touch it if you-"

"No," D-Structs cut in, "I… I like it".

Red Trux smiled on this, "I noticed," he mocked him.

Dark T-Trux sighed before leaning in to kiss him again. Their hands found their way to each other as they kissed, and their fingers locked together. D-Structs hopelessly pushed his body against Ty's so, red Trux slid his tread between his in response.

D-Structs let out a moan in approval, letting his port's covers slip open mere seconds later. He was a moaning mess of lubricant at this point and that made Ty's port twitch with excitement. He allowed his covers to remove before slipping his hose in the other Trux.

" _Gah_!" D-Structs exclaimed in approval, letting Ty pin him, forcing his body in the wall while red one's head lingered by his neck, " _Ah_ … _Nnnh_ ," he continued to moan.

" _Shh_. We barely started, D-Structs," Ty hissed in his ear, making him shudder.

"I… know. I want… more!" D-Structs squealed, on what red T-Trux happily hissed, "Gotta love the mating period," he thought, forcing his length deeper in his lover.

" _A_ - _aah_!" bigger Trux yelled a bit too loudly this time so, Ty bit his jaw strongly.

" _Shhh_! The entire crater is going to hear you," he rebuked him.

"I don't care. F-fuck me harder," D-Structs desperately cuddled him, begging.

"It's mind-blowing what period' lust can do to a Trux…" Ty whispered to himself, smirking.

"I can see you don't, but I'm still hiding out, remember?" he turned to the darker T-Trux.

"Sure. Now, keep going," D-Structs completely ignored his words.

"You do realize you're going to regret everything you just said in the morning, right?" Ty chuckled as he said.

"Yes…" Trux stopped for a second because of the realization, "… but you won't tell anyone else so, it's fine with me," he concluded as he pulled red one's jaw to himself again.

" _Mmmn_ … Come on, Ty," D-Structs nuzzled him again. Smaller T-Trux stopped to think for a second before he smirked, "You're going to have to be more convincing, D".

D-Structs's eyes widened at first, but narrowed less than a second later, "There is no way I'm falling for that again," he growled, pushing Ty away from him. He engaged his tail, aiming it at the ground, his claw closed above smaller Trux's hose, pressing it slightly.

"D-D-Structs! Let go right now!" he yelled, panicked.

"Stop teasing me and I will," darker one whispered, "Or keep at it, but then I might get… tighter," Ty felt pincers of his claw moved closer to one another.

"Don't forget who you're sleeping with," D-Structs hissed before he let go.

"So, this means I should smack you with my tail while you sleep? Shouldn't we be over this by now?" Ty seriously looked at him.

"Maybe…" D-Structs seductively smiled, approaching him carefully, "But it's so much hotter when I look at this like screwing my enemy," he whispered in Ty's ear.

Red Trux firmly bit his neck, smiling, "That's ex-enemy for you," he hissed, still holding D-Structs.

"Is it now?" darker T-Trux challengingly glared, "I don't think I'm… persuaded".

"Then let me convince you," smaller Trux hissed as he thrust his hose back in, getting his lover to moan quietly. D-Structs threw his head behind Ty's, pulling him closer while he panted. At the same time, red T-Trux reached for his tail, swiftly finding that sensitive spot again.

The bigger one bit his jaw when Ty started teasing his tail, he felt his inner hatches quivered, knowing he'll come soon, "T-Ty…"

Trux knew what was he about to say, "Just… try to l-last a bit longer," he barely chocked the words out as D-Structs's patches tightened around him. Darker T-Trux dug his fingers in smaller one's back while Ty bit his tail again.

" _N_. _N_. _Nnn_ - _ahhh_ ," D-Structs couldn't resist, his inner hatches snapped open, covering the floor in revised oil. Ty didn't last much longer and came seconds later, soaking his lover's insides with revised oil.

Smaller one waited a minute before he pulled out, moving away from his lover.

" _Huh_ … _ah_. Did we mess everything up again?" D-Structs asked, still breathless. He approached the other one to lean on him.

Ty looked at the ground, black revised oil was all over the ground, "Yes," he nodded, "But in my defense, it's mostly yours. Mine's still in here," he smirked as he said this last line, possessively tapping his finger son D-Structs's hydraulics.

" _Uh_. I don't think Skrap-It is going to care whose it is when he wakes up to this," D-Structs smiled kind of weakly. His head was on red one's back. He was periodically biting Ty's body.

Red T-Trux snorted, "Does this mean you want to go again?"

"I can't," D-Structs placed his head on smaller one's back.

"Are you alright?" he thought he should ask since this was a bit weird.

" _Mm_ - _hmm_. It just… took a lot out of me _yawn_. That's all," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Alright then. Goodnight, D," Ty petted his back with his hand, although, it seemed D-Structs was already asleep…

* * *

*Meanwhile, Flatirons*

Revvit was devastated when Trux returned with the bad news. He really hoped they'd run into D-Structs and somehow get their answers. But it seemed this mission was a bigger problem than anything they'd faced before. Or maybe that was the case just because they didn't have their leader to help and lead them this time.

" _Eh_? What is wrong with me?" Revvit whispered, angry at himself, "I can't give up until I am certain I tried **everything** ".

"Maybe even… some crazy and… potentially horrible options," he concluded, looking in the ground. He ran out of the garage, decided on where he had to go. He couldn't believe that George's words of all were the ones that made up his mind.

Reptool was now sprinting towards one lone, creepy cave, locked in an unwelcoming metal frame…

When he finally made it to D-Structs's Lair, he couldn't get himself to take a look inside. At least until he heard voices.

" _What are you doing?"_ he heard Ty's chuckle coming from the Lair and immediately raced over to the cave's opening.

Revvit could do nothing but vacantly gape at the sight before him. D-Structs was standing in front of Ty, cuddling and kissing every inch of his body. And red T-Trux was just standing there and smiling, kissing the other one's back.

" _Beginning of the period, is it?"_ he heard Ty's voice again. And what happened after that made Revvit finally snap out of the shock and move away from that sight.

He had a grave wish to just run back to Flatirons after this. But he knew he couldn't. He came here looking for answers and Ty. He had to get at least one of those. And thus, he knew he had to wait here overnight…

*Morning*

D-Structs's head was on Ty's back. A cave was silent and the one sound once could hear in it was their steady breathing.

"Ty. Ty!" Revvit angrily whispered, trying not to be too loud.

"What are you doing here Revv…" Ty's eyes widened once he opened them entirely, "R-Rev… W-w".

Tool furiously looked at him, "Ty, explain this to me".

Trux first looked at D-Structs, making sure he's still sleeping before he turned to his friend, "I… I".

"Well?" Reptool repeated.

"I love him, Rev," Ty closed his eyes and looked away.

Revvit's eyes widened, he could just look at the T-Trux, "But… How?"

"I… I think I always have," Ty bit his jaw, "And he cares for me as well".

"Why didn't you tell me?" green and yellow Tool was a lot less angry.

"I couldn't. I-I knew it would be terrible," Ty sobbed.

"So, you think me walking in on you two was a better way for me to find out!?" Reptool exclaimed, "Or, let me guess, you thought I'd never find out if you just ran away and went in hid?!"

" _Shh_!" Ty admonished him, softly nudging D-Structs with his tail to comfort him because the Trux shook due to noise. The Tool just gave him a look in response to this.

Revvit sighed, not sure what to say, "Why don't we go talk outside? You could come back with me, you know? I am sure there is a way for us to figure this out".

"But…" Ty looked at D-Structs and then back at Revvit.

After a moment, he sighed, defeated, "Just give me a moment," he asked his friend to wait outside.

Red Trux carefully moved D-Structs and placed his head on a rock before he sneaked out to join Revvit.

* * *

*Flatirons*

"TY?!" everyone exclaimed once a T-Trux rolled inside.

"Hi," he nervously smiled.

"Where have you been?" Trux asked in one voice.

Ty hesitated so, Revvit decided to answer for him, "In D-Structs's Lair".

"What!?" Skya looked at the T-Trux, "Why?"

" _Um_ … We are. Kind of… together," Ty whispered.

"Wha… You're joking, right!" Dozer exclaimed, on what T-Trux slowly shook his head.

* * *

*Meanwhile, Lair*

" _Mmn_. _Ah_ , _yawn_ ," D-Structs slowly opened his eyes, realizing Ty wasn't there. He got up, already worried and confused, "Skrap-It!"

" _Mnnn_. What is it?" Tool muttered as he opened his eyes.

"Where is Ty?" he asked.

"Here?" Skrap-It looked around, " _Oh_. Not here _twitch_ ".

"I have to find him," Trux concluded, ready to roll outside.

Scraptool spotted something weird, " _Uh_ , D-Structs. You might want to stay here".

"Why?" the Trux turned to him, confused by this statement.

"Really _twitch_? You don't feel strange at all?" the Tool tilted his head.

"I… Maybe a bit. What does that have to do with anything?" Trux looked at him.

"You don't feel your back hatch is open?" Skrap-It shook his head.

"My… what!" D-Structs lowered his head and saw revised oil dripping out of his exposed insides. Embarrassed and confused, he tried to close it, but covers wouldn't budge.

" _Nh_. Well, I see why I haven't felt it, I can't close it," he groaned.

"Are you _twitch_ alright?" Tool sounded concerned.

"Well. Now that you mentioned it," D-Structs whispered, feeling a bit sick, "… I think it's my oil tubes".

"Well, shouldn't that be normal during the mating period?" Skrap-It reminded him.

"N-not like this," he leaned on the wall. He found it more and more difficult to speak, "Skrap-It. Bring Ty back. Now! I can't… bear this," he groaned again.

"A-alright _twitch_. I'll hurry. Hang in there," Scraptool nodded before he ran out. The T-Trux just grunted in response.

"What is happening…"

* * *

 **Oh Jeez, what's happening with D. (I know though) But you'll find out later.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Delayed reaction

**NOTE: Some Trux will react strongly to Ty in this chapter. But that isn't due to them being homophobic, it's rather connected to the identity of Ty's partner.**

* * *

Skrap-It ran around in panic, shouting and complaining more than searching.

"Where am I supposed to find that T-Trux _twitch_?! He could be anywhe- Are those tracks?"

The Tool lowered his head all the way to the ground, analyzing the trail, "Yes, that's the same smell I caught in the cave," he shook his head with disgust as he said this.

"But _twitch_ where was he going?" he proceeded to examine the ground. Suddenly and rapidly, he threw his head back up, his eyes went wide with realization, "Flatirons?!"

"I must hurry!"

* * *

*Meanwhile, Flatirons*

Constant and incredibly loud chatter was all that could be heard in the garage. Trux were yelling at each other, then at Ty and then at each other again. The T-Trux wished the ground on which he stood would just open and swallow him at last. His instincts were shouting at him to run away again. **Run where you feel safe.**

It didn't take Revvit too long to notice this. Tool's eyes narrowed. Yes, Ty did… something none of them approves. But he was still his friend. No, his best friend. And he had to help him before Trux breaks into tears and rushes out to hide again. He jumped on one rock and cleared his throat.

"Everyone. Everyone, ENOUGH!" he screamed on top of his breathing parts. They all froze upon hearing his voice, staring at him in shock.

"We all know what Ty did, do we not?" Revvit started, accusingly staring at them, but not at the T-Trux he'd mentioned. The gang confirmed with nods and quiet chatter.

"Good. Then if anyone wants to ask anything, they can calmly speak without attacking Ty," green Tool finished with a weighed glare.

"Alright. I'll go first," Dozer announced with a subtle eye roll. "Ty. Why did you… have anything with D-Structs?" he sounded disgusted beyond all measurements while he forced these words out of his mouth.

"I…" Ty cut himself off with a heavy sigh. After everything, he found it pretty much impossible to openly talk about his feelings for D-Structs. He twitched with surprise when he felt a supporting little leg touch his tread. Revvit smiled at him, giving him a nod as an encouragement to continue. Ty returned a nod, managing to smile.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I have feelings for D-Structs. I had for a while now. But I never told you because I never thought he'd return those feelings".

"Wait. You aren't saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Dozer interrupted, already looking disgusted even though he hasn't even heard Ty's answer yet.

"I think he **is** saying that… D-Structs actually…" Skya heavily sighed, obviously trying hard to say what she had on her mind.

"D-dude likes you back?" it had to be wondered if it was a bigger surprise that even Ton-Ton caught onto this or that he went out of his comfort zone to even show his version of disgust.

"Ty, I'm gonna have to ask you to hold still now. No matter what," Dozeratops whispered in an undefined tone.

"Why, Dozer? Is something wrong?"

"Is-IS SOMETHING WRONG!? Are you kidding? Of course it is! You've gone mad!" yellow one exclaimed, threateningly slamming his tread into the ground. Within a few seconds, he rammed into Ty and was now trying to force him in a wall, hoping to pin the T-Trux that way.

"Dozer, I refuse to do this so, just back off," Ty's words were followed by a measured growl.

"Dozer, I really think you should back away," Revvit coldly glared at him.

"Yeah…" Skya agreed as well.

"Why are you all accepting this?" yellow one growled, thrashing his head from one Trux to the other, looking for support.

"Because Ty is still our friend. We should hear him out and support him," Skya mumbled, looking at Revvit for assurance. Tool nodded.

"Thank you," Ty smiled, speaking in a shaky voice. Trux lowered his head to avoid their gazes and hide a couple of small tears of relief. He felt Revvit's comforting touch on his tread and stood up, looking slightly more confident.

He turned to Dozer who was angrily mumbling something to himself.

"Don't worry, Dozer. This won't change things as much as you think-"

"TYYY!"

They heard a high-pitched and panicked scream coming from outside and saw Skrap-It run in a moment later.

"Tyy-o-oh. I s-see you're _twitch_ busy," upon seeing other Trux, Scraptool cautiously backed away a couple of steps.

Everyone remained still, staring blankly at the Tool they would normally throw out as if he were a piece of scrap covered entirely in rust. Now that they were kind of obligated to let him barge in like this, it felt weird, it left them confused and without an idea what to do about this situation.

Ty used the chance while everyone was still shocked and turned to Skrap-It. Lowering his head, he whispered through the gritted teeth, "What is it? I'm kinda in the middle of something".

"I can see… But it's D-Structs!"

"Is something wrong?"

"I think so _twitch_. He sent me to get you," the Tool shrugged.

 _He_ _ **sent**_ _for me? Then it must be really serious…_ Ty thought, slowly lifting his head back up. He turned to his friends, not knowing how to tell them this in an acceptable way.

"I… well… you see…" he tried but couldn't find the words that could work to his advantage. Or at least not against him.

"It's alright, Ty. Go," Skya smiled, gesturing towards the exit with her head.

T-Trux glanced at the green and yellow Reptool who just nodded. Other Tools behind him were all pointing at the opening as well. Ty jerked his head to show appreciation before he rolled out.

* * *

*Lair, meanwhile"

 _Why… What is this feeling? My body feels hot… itchy…_

"UNNNGH!" D-Structs let out a pained groan.

 _Wet…_

His eyes widened when he acknowledged this thought. He seriously just sent Skrap-It out to… Fetch Ty because he needs him to…

"D-do it to me…" he whispered.

"This will seem like such a ridiculous reason!" he started rolling backwards.

"Can I really not beat the lowliest and the most degrading instincts- AH!" he couldn't help himself. He let out a scream when a rock brushed against his open, throbbing hatch.

"What… is wrong with me? Why is this… happening," he asked even though he knew the answer very well. But he couldn't do that, he won't go that low.

"I can't take control".

 _But… This sensation… it's-_

"I can't control this body".

 _Electrifying…_

"I'm… stronger than this".

 _Hot…_

"It's nothing… at all".

 _Burning…_

"And yet…"

 _I can't hold it back…_

"I don't understand…"

 _I need him…_

"What is wrong with me?"

 _I need… release…_

"I've become so… so **easy** ".

 _I want it so bad…_

"Everything collapsed…"

 _I need him to touch me…_

"Everything that shielded my true feelings… desires…"

 _My body's crying for it…_

"Has been ravished…"

 _For him…_

"Destroyed… obliterated".

 _His touch…_

"But why…"

 _Wonderful touch…_

"Why did it leave me so… vulnerable?"

 _I want him to make love to me…_

"I don't want to keep on like this!"

 _Make me his…_

"I… I can't stand being so out of control!"

 _He controls me… my body,_

"No!"

 _everything…_

"I need some kind of…barrier…"

 _I want him to ravish me!_

"SHUT UP!" he screamed in an attempt to block his perverted, lowly thoughts.

 _Own me and my body!_

"NO! No! No, no… no," his voice was slowly breaking, steadily becoming quieter and quieter. The pain in his head abruptly increased, blurring his vision. In search of support, D-Structs rolled forward until his head touched the wall. He put his hands on it, desperately clinging to it with his stiff fingers.

"Stop… Shut up… I've never wanted to-"

 _Be this way…_

"D-Structs?!" his eyes opened a little when he heard Ty's voice.

"Ty…" he mumbled. A tear rolled down his face.

"What's wrong?" red one came a bit closer. But darker Trux didn't reply.

"Look at me!" Ty exclaimed, rushing to him and forcibly making D-Structs face him. Trux's face dropped down as soon as he did that. Ty couldn't tell if he was doing that to avoid looking at him or if he couldn't lift his head any higher.

"Nn… No. I'm alright," ebony T-Trux tried to push him away but Ty just moved even closer to him in response.

"D-Structs! Quit this ridiculous - h-huh?" he stopped mid-sentence when D-Structs tugged at his hydraulics. Clinging to him, D-Structs whispered in a shaky voice, "J-just leave… me". He then let his eyes close. Putting all his weight on Ty.

"D-Structs? D-Structs!"

"D-STRUCTS!"

* * *

 **Leaving it here just because. ;P**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
